Welcome Home
by Jakatie
Summary: It's been a while since Lisanna came back to the guild, and she finds a lot has changed. A lot of the guild members still haven't gotten used to the fact that she's not dead anymore, while others don't even know who she is. To make matters worse her once best friend seems to have forgotten all about her. Can Lisanna once more find a place in Fairy Tail? (Other pairings included)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone just a quick note hehe... But first *I do not own Fairy Tail* This is my first fan fiction or better said first actual story EVER So just bear with me I'm new to this. Hope you enjoy the story ! ^_^**

* * *

It was a typical morning, the sun shone brightly overhead while in the guild hall, everyone was gathered together in their teams and such, happily talking with one another about this and that, or discussing the details of a job. Occasionally a fight broke out only to be immediately ended by Erza's death stare while she asked if surely there was no fighting going on.

Yes, it was a very normal morning in Fairy Tail, but there was one thing that was odd. Or rather a certain someone to be exact.

Someone who was supposed to be dead but who a couple of years later came back to life. This certain someone was sitting in a corner of the large guild hall at a lone table so as not to be in the way, from there she watched as the rest of the guild blissfully, and noisily, went about their day.

Before her 'death' Lisanna would have been with her best friend Natsu, but in her absence it seemed he found himself a new one. She could hear Lucy loudly complaining about his table manners as he and Happy stuffed food into their mouths.

In another part of the guild hall, Cana was busy drinking, and even though Lisanna had been good friends with Juvia in Edolas, this one was too busy fawning over Grey to have a decent conversation with.

She could go through a whole list of people who were busy with their own friends, who did not require her presence because they'd moved on or because they didn't even know who she was.

Lisanna didn't even have her siblings to talk to.

Elfman was arguing with Evergreen, Lisanna couldn't help thinking how much he had changed and so had Mira who was busy tending the bar.

Was.

Her sister seemed to have disappeared.

Lisanna sighed laying her head back on the table. She didn't mind her situation, she had been gone for a long time after all, and she felt terrible for all the pain and suffering she had caused her siblings and comrades.

She completely understood why Natsu would have tried to forget her because of the pain, or why he would have a hard time realizing that she was there, that she had come back from the 'dead'.

It wasn't like the other guild members didn't talk to her, or that the ones who knew her before didn't care for her anymore, it was just that she felt misplaced like she did back in Edolas.

* * *

Mira gracefully got up on the stage and picked up the microphone, standing expectantly in front of the Fairy Tail members. Soon the loud hall became quiet.

"Good morning everyone," she smiled.

Lisanna looked up, so that's where her sister had gone off to.

"As you all should know" she continued, "Christmas is just right around the corner..."

"It's March." Gajeel pointed out.

"Exactly, we're halfway there!" Mira cheered.

"Tch. Stupid woman doesn't even know simple math." He muttered. Levy frowned at him.

"Anyway, since Christmas is so near we are going to be doing a secret Santa!" She beamed at the audience.

Excited chattering erupted amongst the crowd, though Lisanna could have sworn she heard a couple of complaining groans. But Mira continued on cheerfully.

"This year however, will be a bit different, instead of randomly picking a paper with the name of the person you will find a gift for, you will all be assigned someone."

A murmur ran through the mass.

"So how are we being assigned?" Lucy inquired.

"Well in order to build up the comradeship within the guild, you will each be assigned to someone you don't normally interact with or at least..." She added, glaring at the two dragon slayers and ice Mage who sure as hell interacted with one another but not...

" In a friendly and considerate manner."

" But if we don't really interact with the person how would we know what to get them?" Someone else in the crowd asked.

" This is where the fun part comes in," Mira winked. " You and the person that has been assigned to you must spend quality time together to get to know one another."

Okay, Lisanna thought to herself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She had been absent for so long that many of her former comrades were still not used to her being around and others didn't even know her, like Lucy who looked to have replaced Lisanna as Natsus best friend.

Maybe this was her chance to get reacquainted or meet someone new and become good friends. Though Lisanna really wished Mirajane hadn't made it sound like a dating service.

She clenched her fist in determination. Yes! She would take this great opportunity!

* * *

Or not...

Lisanna stared blankly at who she was assigned to, one of the last people she would have ever thought of. (go figure)

A man who she knew virtually nothing about, never had a single conversation with, who honestly was a bit weird...and creepy... And who wasn't exactly the most popular amongst the other members considering he played a part in the attempt of overthrowing Fairy Tail and all. The person she had been assigned to was none other than...

"Hey Bickslow" Evergreen called to him.

"What?" He grunted not taking his eyes off of the slip of paper in his hand with his assigned person.

"Who'd you get? I got Lucy but I don't even talk to her" she complained.

"That's the point Ever" Bickslow answered.

"Yeah but if I start hanging around with her she's going to know I'm her secret Santa and I really don't want to waste my time anyways" she whined.

"Well then don't hang around her"

"Don't hang, don't hang" his babies chanted.

"But then I won't know what to get her."

"Just get that cosplay girl whatever, a gift card or somethin." Bickslow continued staring at the name.

 **Lisanna**

"Hmmm that could work, see Bicklsow this is why we are in the Thunder Legion, I am such a genius Fairy Queen to come up with such a simple yet effective solution!" She declared smugly.

"Hey don't go taking credit for my ideas." It was his turn to complain.

Just then Mira went back up onto the stage.

"Alright everyone, I know some of you are thinking of just giving a gift card or something, but then you won't form new comradeships soooo you are all going to go on at least two jobs together with the person you were assigned to."

"You know Bickslow you really come up with crappy ideas what were you thinking?" Everrgreen scoffed. " Like a simple gift card would work, I knew there was a catch." With that she stomped off.

The said guild member would have responded but he was concentrated on the slip of paper.

"Lisanna..." He said thoughtfully.

Who was that again?

* * *

"But then it's not a secret anymore." Gajeel once more pointed out the flaw in Miras speech

" Well Secret Santa is just a name for it and..." Mira started to respond but another voice interrupted her.

This time it was Natsu who decided to play with fire, not that he didn't already.

"But Mira I don't get it, why call a non secret Santa secret when we would know who our Santa is?"

Lisanna sighed from her place, and inwardly smiled at her childhood friend, he hadn't changed much, he was still her dense, childish Natsu.

"Fine!" Mira threw her hands up in the air.

"Its a get-to-know-your-assigned-person-better-so-you-can-get-them-a-gift-they'll-like-while-simultaneously-bonding-secret-Santa-which-is-not-a-secret-because-everyone-knows-who-their-secret-Santa-is-because-they-have-to-spend-time-to-bond-with-them!"

*Silence*

...and blank stares...

Until a certain dense dragon slayer open his mouth

"But Mira, that's a really long name why don't you just call it something short like non secret Santa?"

"Natsu..." Lucy warned cautiously staring at the She-Demon while contemplating whether to make a run for it and deny any relation the the flaming idiot or, stand her ground and try to keep him from saying anything else stupid.

"What?" Natsu turned to Lucy confused. "The name doesn't have to be perfect just something so that we know what it is. I don't see why Mira has to complicate things." He crossed his arms in a as-a-matter-of-factly manner.

And that is how you turn a sweet Mira into a Demon.

* * *

 **Hello again, if you're reading this then you either skipped to the end, OR , my story wasn't that terribly boring *cheers* maybe leave a review if this story is worth continuing...or not... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Fairy Tail***

* * *

"Alright, does anyone have anymore questions?" Mira gave a sugar coated smile, eyeing the crowd, daring anyone to speak.

Everyone shook their heads vigerously, for fear they say something wrong and invoke the wrath of the Mirajane Strauss.

No one wanted to end up like Natsu who lay sprawled over a broken table out cold, where Happy and Lucy had their arms crossed solemnly agreeing that it was his own fault.

"I'm expecting you all to participate." It was Master Markorav who spoke this time. " I found Mira's idea to be a good way to strengthen the bonds within our family and she put a lot of effort into the planning."

Mira stepped up, "In order to keep who you were assigned to a secret, you all will go on jobs with different guild members. Whenever you take a job I will record who has gone with who and so forth. The more people you go on jobs with the more points you'll collect, these point will go towards receiving a bigger prize later on."

The last sentence was the magic phrase to spark genuine enthusiasm or, at least minor interest from the guild members and soon enough _almost_ everyone was pairing up.

* * *

"Good morning Bickslow," Mira called out to him as he walked into the guild. It was about two weeks since the secret Santa had begun and Mira was checking up on everyone's progress.

What did she want? Bickslow really did not want to be bothered, he was busy moping over Laxus still not having come back and the enthusiasm of the other Raijinshuu over the secret Santa and prize. Because of that he'd had nothing to do but exist in the guild hall, passing the time conversing with his babies or going out to train.

"So have you found the person you were assigned to? I noticed you haven't gone on any jobs with anyone."

"No." He answered simply.

" Have you tried?" She questioned sternly.

"Not really." His tongue drooped out of his mouth.

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully, frowning.

"Well I'm sure you'll start getting in the spirit!" She perked up.

" Why would I do that?"

"Mmm, just a feeling." she smirked. " Besides Master said he wanted _everyone_ to participate, and you need to make more friends than just Laxus and the Raijinshu."

Bickslow laughed his manic laugh "I don't need other friends especially those weak newcomers. They may be my comrades and I'll protect them but that doesn't mean I gotta get all chummy either." Turning his back to Mira he crossed his arms haughtily.

He nearly wished he hadn't, feeling unease as he felt Mira's demonic presence approach him from behind to whisper in his ear.

"You know I can always ask Laxus to have a word with you, so if I were you I'd be looking at the job board and for Lisanna" She turned back to wink at him as she walked away.

* * *

The excitement of the mention of a prize had died down and the guild was no longer frantically going on jobs with other random members. Instead, taking their time to plan out a strategy, keeping the one who they had to bond most with, in order to get a suitable gift, in mind. There were no two definite pairs. For example while Evergreen was Lucys secret Santa , Lucy had Gajeel.

"Levy help me..." She moaned.

"Why me?" The blunette responded, her nose buried deep inside a book.

" Because I need to find Gajeel a present, and I don't know what to get him." Lucy groaned.

Levy just sighed in response " That's why you have to go on at least two jobs with him remember?"

"I remember." Lucy said miserably, letting her head fall onto the hard table with a THUNK!

"Lucy he's not that bad" Levy scolded her not taken her eyes off the page she was on.

"Then invite him on a job with us!"

"Wha..?"

"Yes! This is perfect! Mira did say for us to go on jobs with a bunch of different people then I won't have to go alone and we'll build up our comradeship!" Lucy clapped her hands together twirling in excitement.

"We're already best friends..." Levy reminded her, but the blonde wasn't listening.

"Plus..." Lucy added with an evil smile, making Levy rethink what she had just said about them being best friends. "I can always disappear for a while so that you and Gajeel can have some alone time."

Levy froze gripping her book "What are you talking about?" She replied calmly, burying herself deeper into the novel.

"Come on Levy," Lucy whispered in her ear. "I know you have a thing for Gajeel."

"I do n..."

"Did Juvia hear right?" A blue snow cap appeared in front of their faces.

"Gah!" The two friends jumped in surprise.

"Hmmm so Levy has a thing for Gajeel" Juvia put on a thoughtful face. " But Gajeel is a very distant person." She frowned.

" This must be hard on you Levy," she placed a comforting hand on the little bookworms shoulder.

"Um not really..."

"Oh, Levy," Lucy chided her, "Don't deny it .I believe I just heard you say 'I do' when I said you had a thing for him."

" NOT! I was never allowed to finish speaking and say NOT!" Yelled the small Mage getting flustered.

"Do not worry Levy, Juvia understands, Grey-Sama is also too shy to respond to Juvias feelings."

"Um Juvia? I don't think..." Lucy spoke.

"Love Rival!" Juvia glowered at her.

"Nevermind!" The blonde squeaked.

" There is nothing going on between me and Gajeel!" Levy insisted.

"But Juvia will will fix that!" The rainwoman said with a look of determination, her eyes glittering.

Juvia skipped away leaving a spluttering Levy to be comforted by Lucy.

*-From a table not too far off-*

"What do you think Levy is freaking out about?" Grey asked Gajeel.

"How should I know?" He muttered.

"Well I thought you might have some ideas," Grey answered nonchalantly.

"Considering you've been staring at her for the past twenty minutes."

* * *

Lisanna would have to do this sometime, it had already been two weeks, she should get it over with as soon as possible then she could freely, or at least try, going on jobs with other guild members.

She took a deep breath and made her way to her target who was standing in front of the job board carefully going through all the requests.

Just before she reached him the white haired transformation Mage stopped in her tracks.

You know he sure looks busy, she thought to herself, why don't I just come back another time? Next week sounded good.

Backing away to leave her head bumped into something hard.

"Ow"

"Ow,ow,ow." She heard her exclamation of minor pain echoed back.

Looking up from rubbing the back of her head she saw five wooden dolls whirling around in the air.

"What's wrong babies?" Bickslow asked them, turning away from the board. His eyes trailed from his dancing dolls to the person in front of him. At least they would have if Lisanna could only see them.

"Um, hello." She stammered feeling awkward.

He just stood there. He didn't have a particularly muscular body like Laxus, but he was still a good height and pretty fit. Lisanna felt like he was looming over her. The helmet covering his face did nothing to ease the uneasiness she felt, as she couldn't read his facial expression.

Was he mad that she accidentally bumped into one of his babies? His mysterious ness and manical laughter aside, she knew he cared a lot for his souls.

"So who did you get?" She asked him, she might as well just get it over with, while trying to rid of the tension that she potentially felt.

"Some girl called Lisanna." He told her crossing his arms, tongue sticking out.

"Oh." Lisanna looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"What, what?" The wooden dolls questioned.

He didn't know who she was did he ? Well he did just reveal that he was her secret Santa. Which was now no longer secret. She sighed and, deciding to test her theory spoke.

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Ah..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Nope."

She stared at him, hesitating, while he went back to searching the list of jobs.

"I... " she began but he had already found a suitable job and was making his way to Mira so she could approve it.

"Well see ya kid,"

"See ya!" The dolls circled around Lisanna once before zooming off to follow Bickslow leaving her just standing there.

* * *

 **So, this was the second chapter, thank you so much for the reviews and follows on the first chapter. I'm going to try to make the future ones longer. And just to make it clear Juvia is Levys Secret Santa .**

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**

 ***Just a heads up, The next chapter won't be out until sometime in September.***


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the rating for future chapters, just to be safe.**

 **And I apologize for any flaws, I'm still an amateur.**

* * *

No.

Little girl.

Weak.

The words danced through Lisannas mind as she sat at her table mulling over her rejection.

"He must hate me now." she sighed laying her head down on the table allowing her short hair to fall over her face, partially covering the frown that adorned it.

The day after she had failed to do so, Lisanna had finally mustered up the courage to ask Bickslow to go on a job with her...

"Do you want to go on a job with me?" She smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back, standing right in front of Bickslow so that he couldn't possibly miss or ignore her.

"Huh, why?" He asked. "And don't make it sound like a privilege!"

"I'm not! It's just that...well, it's not like you have anyone else to go with. I know Laxus is out on a solo mission..."

"So what? I can wait , and I still got Ever and Freed." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they're too busy with the secret Santa to go on a job with _you_." Her blue eyes widened. "Wait, that didn't sound right I meant..." Lisanna covered her face in her hands.

"No."

"Huh?" She looked up at him from her misery.

"Didn't ya hear me the first time I said it? I only go on jobs with Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

"But they..." She began.

"Doesn't matter who they go on jobs with, I'm talkin about me."

"But the secret Santa..." Lisanna tried pointing out.

"I don't give a shit about it, but I gotta figure out who this Lisanna girl is." He responded to her half finished statement as he turned away clearly getting tired of the conversation.

"Wait!" She quickly moved to stop him from leaving her again. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, stumbling in the process and fell against his strong back.

She let out an "Oof!" before immediately jumping back " I am so sorry! I stumbled and- "

"Listen kid, I don't have time to be going on jobs with weak little girls who can't pull their own weight." He told her harshly not bothering to turn around as he said so whilst striding away.

No. No. no. Lisanna could not let the conversation end this way.

She had already embarrassed herself so what else did she have to lose now? It would not end like last time, she clenched her fists.

"I know who she is!" Lisanna called out to the retreating hooded figure.

The line immediately grasped his attention. "Who?" He asked.

" I know her very well in fact" she added.

Lisanna soon found the wooden dolls circling her chanting "Who, who?"

Bickslow began walking nearer, stopping just short of her.

He had bent down so that his face matched hers and their noses were nearly touching.

"Who is it?" He ordered.

Lisanna couldn't help notice how close he was but she held her ground looking him straight in the eye ... or rather straight at his helmet where she thought his eyes might be.

"I'm not telling." she smirked, relishing the fact that she now had the upper hand.

"Aww come on," he pleaded stepping away from her.

"I just wanna get this over with. I'd completely ditch this stupid secret Santa thing but then if I do, if Mira doesn't kill me Laxus will." Bickslow whined grasping his head as if in agony.

"For some reason he doesn't want anyone messing with Mira. Freed says its just because they're comrades, though he wasn't really looking at Ever and I when he said that. In fact it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself." Bickslow scratched his head in confusion seeming to have forgotten Lisanna and his conversation with her.

"Fine." She gave in, noticing. " I'll tell you who Lisanna is."

Bickslow quickly tuned back into their conversation "Yes!" He grinned.

Lisanna could see the dark guild mark on the long tongue that he stuck out to the side of his mouth.

"Tell, tell" his babies dance excitedly.

"IF"

"If?" Bickslows grin faltered.

"Yes IF, you take me on a job with you." The white haired Mage stated firmly, hands on her hips.

"Oh." His mood had completely deflated. " Can't you go with someone else?"

"Well everyone seems to be busy and have already established their groups, and besides we're supposed to go on jobs with different people and..." She trailed off.

" Hey where are you going!"

"I'm just gonna ask some other people." He was already making his way away from her.

"You just try! I promise you'll come crawling back!" She called after him a bit loudly earning her a couple of stares.

"Whatever kid." He raised his hand in a dismissive wave as he retreated into the crowd of people that was Fairy Tail.

And that is how Lisanna ended up moping at her table.

* * *

"Hey."

She lifted her head slightly, to see a guy around her age maybe a bit older, with the Fairy Tail guild mark on his forehead slightly covered by his wispy dark Crimson brown bangs, take a seat next to her.

"Heya my names Daniel" he grinned offering a hand which she took.

"Nice to meet you I'm..." She paused. "Well..."

Lisanna didn't really want to reveal her name in case Bickslow asked him if he knew who she was. Then her shoddily layed out plan would have an even greater chance of failing.

Lisanna had figured since not many of the members knew her and because of her low profile, it would be nearly impossible for Bickslow to figure out who she was. She would also have to ask those who did know her not to say anything.

"You don't have to tell me your name." Daniels voice brought her back to reality and from her train of thought.

"Really?" She sighed in relief " Thanks"

He just smiled.

They both sat there in shared silence until he spoke. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her face quizzical.

"I saw the whole thing with you and Bickslow, but you'll get over it."

"Oh, that, you think?"

"Yeah, I mean that must've been a hard break up but I'm sure you'll bounce back."

"I guess" she said solemnly. "Wait what?" Lisanna sat up straight.

"Well you must've been dating right? I mean you hugged him and when he still rejected you, you yelled at him that he'd come crawling back. It's not an uncommon thing for girls who've just been dumped to do." He nodded knowingly.

"You thought...? Oh no, no, no you got it wrong we're not dating." She vigorously shook her head.

"Well obviously " he winked at her.

"I mean we never were!" She said. "We're hardly even acquaintances."

"Are you sure about that? You're not a part of Fairy Tail, so I assumed you were here because your boyfriend, sorry, _ex_ boyfriend _was_ a Fairy Tail member."

She stared at him in disbelief, then letting the words sink in she accepted them.

She had the mark and was a member but she wasn't a _part_ of Fairy Tail. Just someone who was there, and she really didn't feel as if she contributed much. A family was supposed to support each other, lately she'd been feeling like dead weight.

"I'm sorry you were mistaking." Lisanna dismissed his words cheerily.

" I guess I was, I couldn't fathom the thought of a pretty girl like you going out with someone like him. Sorry." He shrugged in apology.

"It's alright" she kindly told her comrade.

"Well it was nice chatting with you." He said , standing up. "I hope you get to become a part of Fairy Tail."

She smiled at him "I hope so too."

* * *

 **No. Just no, well I don't know, I wasn't planning on Lisanna conversation with Daniel or even his character appearing, but I started thinking ahead of myself and I guess adding him in opens up more possibilities for the story.**

 **And if you're confused of who he is or his importance all shall be revealed soon...or at least within the next few months.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Bickslow." A voice dripping with poisoning sweetness called out to him.

He froze.

Her again.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, slowly turning to face the white haired she demon who was smiling her signature sweet smile.

"Have you found Lisanna yet?" she grinned.

"No..." He muttered.

"Why not?" She interogated, her mouth dropping into a frown.

"I have no idea who she is and honestly I want nothing to do with this damn secret Santa thing."

"Well you will take part in it and you will thank me for it later on!" She huffed. "Now go search for Lisanna!" She pointed him sternly in the direction of the mass of guild members.

Unwillingly he did as told wondering what she meant by that he would thank her later on, for he was very sure he wouldn't.

* * *

The first people Bickslow asked were of course the ones he knew or was closer to, he did not want to talk to anyone he didn't have to. However, they were little help only giving vague descriptions, never giving him a clue as to where he could find her, and even scolding him.

"How could you not know who Lisanna is!"

"She's Elfmans and Mira's little sister!" Were all that he was told.

At some point he gave up asking people he knew because the last person he asked was Evergreen who happened to be with Elfman, who happened to hear that someone, who _should_ know, in fact did _not_ know who Lisanna was.

"You are not a man!" Elfman roared. "You should know your comrades!" His eyes teared up before hardening in anger. "Lisanna is man! She is a manly little sister! You do not deserve to know her!"

Not wanting to experience Elfmans wrath for Lisanna his, apparently manly sister, Bickslow quickly excused himself.

He left, leaving an exasperated Evergreen trying to calm Elfman down by telling him to quite being such a stupid emotional idiot, it was not manly, and that Lisanna was not, Man!

Bickslow let out a sigh. " I guess it's come down to this." As he trudged dejectedly through the crowd of people.

"Hey you!" He called out and a few heads turned.

They belonged to the newbies and weaklings as Bickslow liked to call them since they were the kind who only joined a guild because it was popular at the moment, who already were not physically the strongest, nor magically and who wouldn't hesitate to abandon the guild if things got rough.

Yep, he was as desperate as to talk to _them._ He did not want to go crawling back to the blue eyed girl and admit defeat.

"Lisanna? Oh I think she was Mira's little sister, I wonder if she's as pretty as her..."

"I think she's the heavy drinker..."

"That's Cana," he grumbled.

" Oh I know who Lisanna is!" One of them exclaimed.

Finally a breakthrough! Bickslow thought to himself.

"Yeah, she came back from the dead."

Or not. What was she? A zombie?

After a whole day of searching he had nothing to go on. Virtually everyone in the guild knew something about her but no matter who he asked or how many times no one was able to tell him exactly who and where she was. With all the different accounts he'd heard of who she was, this Lisanna girl was starting to sound like a mythical creature.

* * *

"So have you found Lisanna yet?" MiraJane inquired hopefully as she slid Bickslow a drink at the bar.

He'd had a miserable day and needed something strong to take his mind off things, unfortuatly in order to reach it he had to go through the person who was the source of his troubles.

"No" he stared into his drink. " Are you sure a Lisanna even exists in this guild?"

Miras eye twitched in annoyance but Bickslow was oblivious to this.

"So you have absolutely no idea or clue as to who she is." she sighed.

He groaned, "Thats what I've been tellin ya! I asked people and all I learned is that she's some dead girl and there's also this blue eyed one who says she knows Lisanna but won't tell me unless I go on a job with her."

"Well the go on a job with her" Mira urged. "You know, the more people you go on jobs with the more points you get."

"I don't give a damn about points." Bickslow grumbled taking a swig of his drink.

" Theres a jewel prize" the bartendress sang.

"Jewels, jewels." the dolls chorused.

The prize sounded tempting but no, he wasnt particularly social when it came to interacting with new people. As soon as he found Lisanna he could get Mira off his back and be free to do whatever.

So he tried once more to find the mysterious Lisanna.

" She didn't die, she just came back from an alternate universe that she got sucked into when she died."

After a moment of blank staring into space with an unamused face, the last straw had been pulled.

"That's it babies I give up." he said, trudging in the direction of the cheery bright blue eyed girl to admit his defeat.

"Yo..!" he called out to her, but just when he had about reached her, a flash of green caught his eye.

"...Freed! Just the person I was looking for." Bickslow quickly turned to stop him in his tracks by throwing an arm around the rune mages shoulders.

"What do you want Bickslow?" he questioned briskly." I was on my way to ask Mira how much longer Laxus would be away."

"Yeah, Yeah." The masked man dismissed his friends annoyance. "Tell me. Do you know who Lisanna is?"

At the question Freed glanced at Lisanna who gave him pleading eyes. Noticing, Bickslow pointed to her. " This girl says she knows Lisanna but she won't tell me unless I go on a job with her."

She flashed an innocent smile.

"Well then go on a job with her." this was the second time someone had told him that.

"But dont you know who Lisanna is?" Bickslow pressed.

Freed glanced at his partner. "I do know who you are looking for, and I could tell you exactly where she is at this moment."

"Yeah? Then tell me." Bickslows tongue dangled out of his mouth.

Freed, who was only inches away, being that he was still in Bickslows death grip, made a disgusted face. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not? We're supposed to be fellow thunder legion members, come on buddy."

"This is something for you to figure out on your own. 'You can give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, but if you teach him how to fish he can eat for a lifetime."

"What philosophical crap are you spouting now?" Bickslow complained releasing his green haired comerade to frown at him.

Freed sighed." I mean really Bickslow how can you not know one of your own comerades?"

"Do you not see how many of them there are!" He gestured to the many, many people bustling around in the guild hall.

Freed sniffed "Hmph! Well you should at least remember the young sister of someone as important to Laxus as Mirajane."

He gasped as his face went white." No! What am I saying? Laxus and Mira are just comerades. Nothing more."

"Nothing more." he repeated to himself, green hair looking as frazzled as Fried himself as he walked away leaving Bickslow in utter confusion.

"So, I believe you wanted to tell me something before Freed came along." A light voice brought him back to reality.

He turned to look at the source of the voice. It was her, the persistent girl. She was sitting up straight expectantly awaiting his words.

He sighed." Fine, you can go on a job with me but you better not need any rescuing princess."

Lisanna beamed.

"Don't worry." She winked. "I can pull my own weight." and she took off to the job board with Bickslow trailing grudgingly behind her.

* * *

I' **m just going to publish chapters when I've finished them, so I might have the next one out a few days from now or a month it depends, but I'll try to make sure I get at least one chapter in per month.**

 **Thank you so much reading this far, I know it's going a bit slow but there'll be some action coming soon!**

 **Reviews would be nice, I'd like to know what you all think or what I can improve. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the longest chapter so far, I came up with most of it while I was in class so yeah, hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any potential grammatical errors, but I'm always combing through previous chapters to fix and improve them so those should get taken care of...**

* * *

Levy was engrossed in a book. Naturally, as if there was anything else she would do in her free time. Reading and books were her life. The sweet smell of paper that greeted her nose whenever she flipped through the pages sent her mind into complete bliss. The scribbles that had so much meaning and shared the knowledge that the book itself kept and protected. It was the best feeling in the world, in fact whenever she read a book she felt free and lost in her own world, the feeling that swept over her was similar to flying or being weightless and rising up into the air.

A bit like how she felt right now.

Only this time she _really_ felt like she was being lifted up in the air.

Blinking confusedly a few times she looked around to see a shocked Lucy staring at something behind the little mage. Levy looked down to the floor below her dangling feet. She was in midair. The gears in her brain started working.

Typically two things happened when you interrupted Levy McGarden while she was reading or deciphering a book. Either she would be in a daze still in her own little world and therefore clueless about what was going on it would take a few minutes to get her bearings. OR she became completely furious almost like a little wildcat. Cute, but deadly.

This time Levy was neither, or maybe a little bit of both. She had figured out that she was being held up by the scruff of her dress which now due to that, reached above her knees and halfway up her thighs and a bit higher up from behind. She quickly moved to pull it down in any way she could while still clutching the book.

In anger she slowly turned her head back to see who the culprit of this sense of indecency was, dangling her in the air like this.

Her brown eyes widened at what she saw, and then narrowed in a glare.

He was tall of course, he had a light tan and metal studs decorated his face which was right in front of hers, adorned with an impatient scowl which she returned.

"What Gajeel?" Levy glowered.

"Your going on a job with me shrimp." he declared gruffly.

She blanched."What! Why?"

"Because I dont want ta go alone with that damn Salamander." he responded.

"Lucy would probably go too, and besides she knows how to deal with him." She responded.

His red eyes shifted to the blonde who had regained her composure and now gave him a little wave.

"Exactly, I'd have twice the annoyance to deal with," he droned in a bored manner.

"Well to bad! I'm not going, I was planning on deciphering some new texts anyway!" She declared. "And put me down!" Levy struggled against his firm, but surprisingly gentle, grip. However he seemed unfazed.

"The jobs already picked out and we're leaving tomorrow so you better get packing." Gajeel told her, completely ignoring the blunettes said refusal and growing resentment.

He then turned Lucy, lowering Levy but still keeping her dangling slightly above the floor. "Oi, Bunny Girl! Make sure that ash brain is here on time, I wanna get this over with."

The dragon slayer released his grip on the little orange dress so that Levy could stumble back onto solid ground as he strode away as if nothing had ever happened.

"See Macao" Wakaba turned to his old friend from where they observed the scene. "that's how you pick up girls."

"Gotta hand it to him, he sure is straightforward about it." The aging man nodded in agreement.

Narrowing her eyes in the direction of the retreating figure Levy turned to her friend. "Hey Lucy, looks like we're both going on a job with Gajeel, just like you wanted." She said in defeat.

"I know!" The celestial Mage grinned in satisfaction " it worked out perfectly, it'll be you and Gajeel and Natsu and Me!"

"Oh how cute! A double date!" An excited Mira popped up out of no where.

Lucy and Levy jumped at her sudden appearance before going pale at what she just said, and began wholeheartedly denying her asumptions.

" All right I'll let it go." she winked" for now."

Mira sighed to herself as she went back to work. She could say two down, and a lot more to go but when it came to playing matchmaker it was a complicated business.

* * *

" How about this one?" Lisanna held up a flyer in front of Bickslows uninterested face.

"Nah" was the response.

"I've gone through almost all the jobs on the board." she sighed. "Why do you keep on dismissing them all?'

"We've already got a job picked out." He said as if she should have known.

"We do?" she questioned.

"I just said we did, didnt I."

"But how?" she pursed her lips in thought. Maybe that meant he hadn't been completely against going on a job with her being how he had even already selected a job for them. Thinking of that made her smile a bit.

"What is this?" her smile dropped into a frown when he showed her the job.

"It's a job I'm sure even you can do." he grinned his signature tongue lolling grin.

She made a face. " Aha...and what exactly did you have in mind when you picked this?"

He put his hands behind his head." It's a quick easy job. I origionally picked it for Lisanna but since I cant find her until you tell me after we go on a job together, I figured I might as well take you on this one before some weakling in desperate need of a job takes it."

Lisanna blinked a few times. So he was saying he thought she was weak? Or that Lisanna was weak but that he also thought SHE was weak without even knowing that she and Lisanna were the same person. So wait, if he thought both were weak and they were one that meant he thought she was doubly weak because if you add what he thinks of her and...

The transformation mages mind lay in turmoil not knowing what to make of his words.

However, there was one thing she was certain of. He, like many others had no real interest in her. She was just the second option, the last alternative, the...well you get the picture. She felt a bit hurt that he only agreed because he absolutly had to and not because she seemed like an interesting person to go on a job with.

"Hey princess," he flicked her forehead. " snap out of it."

"Ow! What you do that for?" she frowned looking up at him, but he was already moving away.

"Come on already." he said over his shoulder. " Come on" the wooden dolls that followed him called out to her.

"Coming!" Lisanna ran after the masked man.

She caught up to him as he stood in front of Mira to confirm the job he had selected. Mira took one look at his partner and gave a knowing smile. "Good choice."

"If you say so," Bickslow muttered. " Come on kid" the dolls that were typically so close to him zoomed off past them as the two exited the guild.

"Take good care of her!" Mira called after them, waving.

"I ain't no babysitter!" Bickslow told her gruffly stalking away faster.

"Where are they going?" Lisanna asked, indicating the souls that were now a good distance away.

"They're going on ahead, at this pace you're too slow and they'd get bored."

"What do you mean I _'_ m slow? We're going at the same speed!" she pouted.

"If I didn't have you taggin along for one thing I'd be doing a _real_ job and I'd have been there by now." his tongue dropped even further out of his mouth as he frowned.

Because he was not travelling with the Raijinshuu, and his typical mode of transportation, which was his babies, did not have room for an extra passenger he and the white haired girl had taken the alternative.

As they walked through the streets of Magnolia towards the trainstation he made sure to keep a good distance apart from the happy-go-lucky girl.

"So why'd you want to go on a job with me so much?" he finally asked her after a good deal of silence.

She didn't respond.

" Hey I'm talking to you...!" he trailed off stopping in his tracks. The little white bob of her hair had disapeared. Where the hell did that kid go? He looked around. Great, Mira told him to take care of the girl and now he had already lost her.

Bickslow finally spotted his current partner a ways behind him smiling and talking to an old couple. He stalked over to her. This was no time to be chatting with random folks.

"Oh hi Bickslow" she smiled brightly as he approached. "This is Kirigaya Kazuto and Asuna-san. I was just going to help them carry their groceries home for them."

"That's very kind of you" the slender old lady smiled gratefully her arm linked with her husbands.

Lisanna closed her eyes in a friendly smile."No problem!"

Bickslow just stood there in a daze. What was this girl thinking?

"Come on!" she called out to him already on the other side of the block following the old couple to their home. Shaking his head to regain his thoughts, Bickslow quickly went to follow, muttering to himself.

* * *

 **I didn't know what to name the old couple, so I thought why not throw in a reference...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I haven't updated in about a month due to Homework and lack of inspiration, but I suddenly got inspired today, so here's a chapter that's a bit longer**

* * *

Bickslows helmeted eyes bored into the back of the person in front of him. How? Why? Oh well, it didn't matter. No, that was ridiculous it _did_ matter. He had to say something but...

"Hey" the person turned around to face him.

"What?" He responded nonchalantly.

"Are you sulking?"

How did she know without looking at him?

"no," he lied, crossing his arms.

Lisanna sighed, " I'm sorry I didn't take up their offer"

" It was free food, and the old couple wanted to repay us for helping them, I see nothing wrong with accepting." He complained.

"I didn't want to be a bother, besides..." she told him before walking off, " like you said, we don't want to be late for the train."

" Well, it's not like we had a deadline, there are always later trains." Bickslow muttered under his breath as he sped up to meet the girls quickening pace. A flash of color caught his eye. The dark blue of Levys hair collided into Lisannas slim form, and both stumbled.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Levy apologized springing to her feet and frantically reaching a hand down to help the fallen Mage up.

"It's alright." Lisanna assured her, accepting the helping hand.

"I was just in a real hurry, Gajeel asked me on a job today or better said made me go on a job with him" she corrected herself, pouting. "We're leaving tomorrow and I just found out where we're going, now I have to go pack, but it's getting late. I would have packed sooner but Lucy asked me to help her because she wanted the extra time to get Natsu to come tomorrow. Lucy says she always has to pester him to go on a job when she needs rent money, not to mention he's not really a morning person, well sometimes, it depends, and we're leaving pretty early tomorrow morning. Which reminds me I gotta go pack!"

The little Mage spoke so rapidly Bickslow could hardly make out what she was saying, and the fact that the blunette had been out of breath did not help.

Before he or his partner could answer, the script Mage had already run off towards her home.

"See you guys later!" She shouted back to them before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

It was evening, so the train station wasn't as crowded. Most people had already gotten where they needed to be and the rest didn't plan on going anywhere until the next day.

The train ride was quiet, it only lasted three hours but for the two it seemed an eternity. Not one word was spoken between them. After a while, Lisanna contemplated making small talk but thankfully Bickslows seemed to have fallen asleep, his head leaning against the back of the seat with his tongue hanging out to the side. Lisanna decided to busy herself by observing the scenery outside as the train passed by. Occasionally she would see one of the dolls checking in on her and Bickslow from the window before flying off. From the evening sky, the sun cast a deep yellow color over land. With the smooth gliding of the train over the tracks with a rhythmic clickety-clack, watching the changing scenery made Lisanna feel all the more tranquil.

By the time the train reached its destination Lisanna had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey," a voice called out. She stirred. "Wake up kid"

Lisanna slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, rubbing the sleep out her eyes she looked up to find Bickslow looming over her.

She quickly sat up "I'm awake"

He just nodded and made his way off the train, her following suite.

As soon as the pair came out they were surrounded by five little wooden dolls.

"Hey, babies!" Bickslow grinned. "You ready to finally go on a job?"

The dolls dance up and down in response "Job, Job!"

He laughed " it's not an S-class or anything, but its somethin to kill time."

"So where exactly is this village that we're supposed to help?" Lisanna inquired.

"It's a little further from the city itself so we'll still have to walk a bit." He answered as they headed towards the exit of the station.

"Ok,"

Once more there was nothing but silence as they walked together with a noticeable distance in between.

The sky was dark enough for the inhabitants of the town to have their lights and Lisanna couldn't help but marvel at their beauty. Lanterns and glowing signs aligned the streets and shops, illuminating the windows selling cute little trinkets or fancy clothes.

Soon the town ended and gave way to grassy fields leading to a forest.

The sun had fallen, blanketing the land in darkness and even darker shadows appeared. The trees were old, tall with thick trunks, and scars that spoke of a hard past. The wind blew raggedly through forest of twisted limbs and dying leaves, causing the trees to whisper maliciously and their branches to creak.

"It's getting dark." Bickslow stated.

"yeah." Was all the response that he received.

Bickslow had expected at least a minute sign of fear, but the girl trotted on as fearless as if it were daytime.

The distance from the lively city to the little town wasn't too far, and soon the little village could be seen. The sun had just about set, and it was pretty dark, but sure enough the dark shadows in the distance made out the shapes of the buildings that made up the village.

"It's pretty quiet" Lissanna whispered to Bickslow.

"yeah" he answered. His babies hovered nearby as the pair wandered into the empty streets of the seemingly deserted village.

"maybe they're all hiding" the girl commented.

"probably"

"Or we could be in the wrong village" she said with a grin.

"You saying I don't know what I'm doing" he asked.

"huh? No, I mean it's possible I mean one time with Natsu..."

"I'm not that flamin idiot" Bickslow said as if insulted.

" I didn't mean... Natsus not an idiot!" Lissanna quickly defended her once best friend.

"Whatever, now where are the people of this place?" He wondered aloud. Ignoring and leaving her slightly deflated.

Just then a small figure slowly made its way towards them in the darkness. A light lacrima suddenly illuminated the scene, and an old haggard face appeared.

"Who are you?" The old man asked with squinted eyes, holding the light closer to the strangers faces.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Bickslow answered.

"Fairy Tail?" The villager repeated, seemingly in deep thought, cautiously eyeing the wooden dolls circling a masked Bickslow, who soon had his tongue sticking out again.

After some silence Lisanna began to speak, "We're..."

However, she was interrupted by a shrill shout as the man leapt up in joy, and as if on cue the whole village came to life. Once dark windows had light pouring out of them and people poured out of homes, all gathering around the newcomers.

He bowed his head, " I am the village elder, we are grateful that you have come to assist us."

After the excitement died down, the head of the village began to recount the villages troubles.

* * *

"It it comes and goes like a shadow, for that is all we have seen of it. It all began when some of our maidens went out into the field to gather wild flowers to decorate our homes for the summer festival. However, about two or three of them never came back. We searche d and searched but there was no sign of them. It was as if they had just got up and left. The rest merely began acting strange, they seemed preoccupied with something. Slowly one by one each of those maidens have been disappearing. The same has been happening nearly every new moon, our maidens just disappear, even when we have guards posted around the village"

"I see," Bickslow nodded. " Sounds like the work of a Vulcan they tend to have weak spot for women, since you haven't even seen it he's probably one of the craftier ones but this should still be simple enough."

The villagers gave cries of glee and relief, for help was finally here.

An elderly woman stepped up, " We are very grateful, come now, I will show you two where you can rest for the night, I'm sure you're both tired. My name is Hani by the way"

The pair followed her to a building taller than the rest that looked like an inn. When they entered she led them up a set of stairs and showed them each to a room. " Why don't you two freshen up while I prepare a meal, the washroom is just down the hall there will be clothes prepared already . Ever since young maidens have been disappearing, people haven't been coming to our village for the spring festival and what-not, so you'll have the place all to yourselves."

"You can wash up first" Lisanna told Bickslow, retreating into her room before he could say anything.

She collapsed onto the creaky, but soft bed and gazed at the ceiling. The inn seemed fairly old, but still in decent condition. Nevertheless, though the off white ceiling with the gold trim and the dark Wooden beams were very pretty, there were still cracks scattered around, which Lisanna busied herself by counting.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Hey," It was Bickslow. "You can go wash up now,"

"Alright" she answered getting up from her place on the bed.

"I'd hurry up if I were you, the land lady said the foods almost ready." He added from the other side of the door which Lisanna at that moment opened.

There was a crash as Bickslow stumbled in, dressed in a loose white shirt, and brown work pants. He almost looked like one of village men, only he still had a helmet on. Lisanna jumped back in surprise.

"Why did you open the door like that!" He complained from the floor.

"Like what? I was just trying to get out, or is there a special way to open a door." She retorted.

"You should let people know if your gonna open it. " he grumbled picking himself up off the ground.

" You only do that if you're coming in."

"Well you should do it when you go out too." He pouted

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well, who knows if someone's leaning on the door"

"Why were you leaning on the door?"

"Why not?"

"Because then something like this can happen"

"Not if you knock before going out"

Lisanna sighed." Look I'm just going to go wash up, tell Ms. Hani I'll be right there."

She strode past him.

The washroom was small, a ceramic tub occupied a far corner to which Lisanna made a beeline for. The water had been prepared and to the side lay a dress that was of the village fashion.

Lisanna took of her clothes and folded them neatly, placing them by the sink. As she stepped into the tub, she let the warm water engulf her. When she was settled in she began thinking of the day's events.

In a way, Bickslow reminded her of Natsu. He jumped at the prospect of free food, and sulked when that was not the case. Remembering their light banter from before, Lisanna realized that Bickslow could be childish and complain about silly things just like Natsu, though she didn't think Bickslow would appreciate the comparison.

She would have stayed longer, but dinner would be ready soon, so she finished washing up and put on the dress that had been lain out for her.

It was an elegant green color, nothing too fancy, with just a few embellishments of lace and trim. It was a practical piece of clothing, so she would be able to move in it.

She sighed, the villagers really needn't have done all that for them, it was kind enough that she and Bickslow were given a place to stay the night, not to mention food, and now clothes, but she was thankful. "We'll make sure the villagers get their maidens back!" She said to herself determinedly.

* * *

When she joined Bickslow at the table he looked to be in a foul mood. As soon as he heard her her enter his head shot up.

"What took you so long! The lady refused to serve me until you came down too."

"Ah, so the young lady has joined us" the innkeeper smiled at Lisanna. " I see the dress fits you well, come now I'm sure you are both hungry."

As soon as the plate of food was set before him, Bickslow began scarfing it down. Though, not as fast or messily as Natsu.

"Looks like you got your free food after all" Lisanna grinned at him.

He just rolled his eyes," Yeah, yeah, whatever kid" he muttered, and continued his meal.

* * *

 **Action is coming soon I promise, probably in the next chapter, reviews would be nice ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy holidays, here's a chapter to kinda make up for the two months of nothingness.**

* * *

"All you have to do is wait."

"Wait...?"

"yeah, just sit there and act natural and wait, pretend your pickin flowers or somthin" was the reply.

"so I'm the bait..." Lisanna frowned.

"no you're just the thing I'm using to lure the vulcan here to kidnap you, so we can find out where it lives" Bickslow scoffed.

"so basically I'm the bait" she repeated, rolling her eyes.

"well if you insist on calling it that - " he muttered.

"that's what it _is."_ The girl shot back.

"I don't care what you call it, just do your job" Bickslow snapped.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips in annoyance. She expected him to follow with another bark of orders or snide comment, however, that did not immediately happen.

Bickslow had fallen silent and a serious air surrounded him. Slowly coming closer, his mouth turned into a thoughtful frown as he stopped right in front of Lisanna. The black fairy tail mark clearly visible from his once more drooping tongue as he paused to give the silvery haired girl a once over.

"What?" She questioned, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze of scrutiny that she could feel even though the helmet covered his eyes.

He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms," I'm not sure if it'll go for you, I mean you're not very appealing, especially in that potato sack, how's it gonna know what you are."

Lisanna face turned red, hand falling to smooth out the dress Hani had given her, " This is not a potato sack! And I'll have you know there are others who have found me appealing enough!" That was a lie. She had no idea what others thought of her.

He shrugged," Eh, it don't matter, this is a Vulcan we're talking about they'll go for anything that looks remotely like a woman."

" Let's just get to our positions. " she huffed going her own way to the clearing whilst he went his.

"I'll be scouting around n' stuff" He called out.

* * *

At first she did wander around like a village girl, picking flowers, and noting the kinds of plants that were part of the diverse meadow, and frolicking about, which wasn't necessary but she wanted to enjoy her time in such a pretty flower field. The sky was such a calming blue, and the assortment of color that blanketed the ground was a sight to behold. However, after a while she grew tired and rather bored, and simply rested under the shade of a draping tree on the far side of the large meadow.

A little blue bird swooped into a dive and landed on a nearby tree branch. Hopping about before opening its beak and releasing a string of clear notes.

The white haired Mage smiled, remembering her quiet, gentle brother Elfman and the pet bird that he had adored. He was a bit different now, obsessed with being Man and all things manly, but that didn't bother her, she just wished she could have been a part her siblings lives as they grew up and matured.

But then again, if she hadn't been sucked into Edolas they never would have gone through the pain they did . Elfman became obsessed with being manly because of his guilt of not being able to protect his little sister; not having the strength over himself and losing control of the monster. Not to mention Mira. Her entire persona had changed because of Lisanna.

It had been a couple of hours, and still there was no sign of the Vulcan.

After getting up to stretch her legs a bit, Lisanna used the time to once more get lost in her thoughts.

Her mind wandered back to when they had left the village.

A crowd surrounded them and it seemed the whole village was there to see them off, which was quite likely.

"Please take care, and bring our maidens back" the old head of the village told them as Bickslow and Lisanna had begun to leave. Bickslow had just grunted, his tongue sticking out again. While Lisanna just smiled and waved at the crowd. "Don't worry, we'll bring them back soon."

Like Bickslow had said, it wasn't a hard job, relatively easy actually, but to these people it meant a great deal. The villagers themselves couldn't do much so receiving the help from people who could actually do something that they couldn't was something glorious in their eyes.

* * *

Bickslow had travelled through the dense forest trying to find any sign or clue as to the location of the Vulcan and village women. They had been waiting for hours, he looked up at the reddening sky, guess he is probably coming when it's darker, he thought to himself. "Hey babies check up on the kid will ya" the man told his dolls, sending them flying off.

Lisanna looked up from her place on the far side of the meadow. "Hi guys," she smiled at the floating dolls above her. " so it looks like I won't be left completely alone." She murmured.

She stood up and took a deep breath of fresh , lifting her face to the soft orange glow of the setting sun. All was quiet and peaceful, then again, perhaps too quiet. The little bird that had been singing was silent and nowhere to be found. There was virtually no sign of life.

Just then Lisanna heard something that made her skin crawl.

"Pretty woman." A voice cooed.

She stiffened turning to see a furry green torso. She quickly glanced around searching the vegetation in the far side of the meadow. Bickslow was supposed to give her a signal of some sort to confirm he was there and ready to follow wherever the beast would take her.

He was probably still scouting so she would just have to buy time until her partner arrived. She could easily take out the Vulcan but that wasn't part of the Plan, and would do little to tell them where the creatures lair was.

Bickslow soon found the wooden dolls dancing excitedly in front of him. He grinned, " So, it's time."

When he arrived at the clearing he came across an almost comical sight.

Cheeks pink and short silvery hair fluttering behind her, his partner was running around with her light blue dress partially hiked up so she could keep trotting in circles through the field with the vulcan in its lumbering pursuit.

The pair almost looked like two children playing tag.

"Need any help there, blue eyes?" He chuckled.

"I'mmgood." She puffed as she continued dodging.

Well so much for a signal, all he did was make his presence known, which was the point but, the idea of a signal was so that only she knew when he arrived. Now, the Vulcan must know as well that Bickslow was there in the shadows. Even it hadn't seen him yet, it must have at least heard Bickslows voice. Then again maybe it hadn't, Vulcan were very dim witted creatures and perhaps it didn't care either way.

"You sure?" Bickslow jeered, just as the Vulcan missed her by an inch.

Yes, Bickslow was aware the Vulcan might notice him, but he figured it was too busy trying to catch the girl to care much about an extra voice. Plus, it would be fun to see if the dim witted beast could even figure out the source of the Low key, extra voice.

"I know what I'm doing, w...no?" Lisanna felt her feet leave the ground as a large hand wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

The situation almost immediately reminded Lisanna of the time when she and Natsu were children, when she had been caught by a Vulcan they were both too young to do much, but little Natsu was adamant about saving her from the monsters grasp.

However, this time there was no Natsu, they were both grown now, and could take care of themselves. No Natsu to depend on, to share an adventure with, no best friend to come back to, this memory like everything else, was from the past. Her heart felt heavy at that realization. Lisanna shook her head, she had to focus on the task at hand, this was no time to be reminiscing.

Bickslow watched as the beast carried the girl away in its arms into the depths of the drooping trees, disappearing into the long wisps of greenery that swayed in the slight breeze. He remained where he was opting to wait until the Vulcan was a good distance away before he would begin following it so that it wouldn't be suspicious.

The Vulcan from the present now raised her directly in front of him, and her blue eyes looked up into dark glistening brown ones. "Pretty woman" the beast grinned.

After a bit Bickslow turned his dolls, "I think we can start following them now, eh babies?"

Lisanna could not tear away from the soulful eyes of the one holding her. She grew still. When the Vulcan felt she was calm, it quite gently set her down.

It then extended a large hand and Lisanna still enchanted by its eyes graciously took it.

As it led her deep into the forest, Lisanna wondered why she had never realized how chivalrous Vulcans could be. This one was acting like such a gentlemen. The hearts along his arm were simply darling and he even had a pretty golden ring on his hand that was adorned with a beautiful almost magical, stone that shone a pinkish purple.

A little ways back, from his position in the lengthening shadows, Bickslow was trying to figure out once more what the girl was thinking. How did she get to holding hands with the thing? Better yet, why?

"I want one of you to always be following them, no matter what, ok?" He directed his spirits.

As his spirits flew ahead of him he quickened his pace to follow, just then the Vulcan stopped in its tracks and slightly turned its head, its dark eyes crinkling in a devilish smile when they rested on the approaching fairy tail magic user.

Bickslow hardly had the time to wonder, for the next step he took resulted in a blinding red light and he was thrust backwards.

The large figure of the Vulcan approached the fallen man. Bickslow could see the girl's dainty hand was still interlocked with the Vulcans rough one, as she stared at him without a hint of emotion. Or was there a trace of annoyance in her cold gaze?

The beast grabbed the Mage by the scruff and hurled him with unimaginable force back in the direction of the field.

Bickslow hit the ground hard, yet scrambled to his feet as if he had merely tripped. "Damn." He cursed, kicking up but some loose dirt. He hadn't accounted for that small glitch. The dolls rushed to his side." Papa."

"What did I tell you?" He gritted his teeth. "One of you go after them, this ain't nothin."

After pippi went off to track Lisanna and the Vulcan, and a bit of pacing on his part, Bickslow sat down to think.

At some point there seemed to be a barrier of some sort, the dolls could go through but as soon as _he_ touched it, it reacted. Freed could have probably used his runes to dismantle it, but he wasn't here.

Bickslow stood up and looked over the treetops, how big was the barrier exactly? Surely it wasn't extremely high. It would take too long to go all around trying to find any opening. Flying up high above the barrier seemed like the best route for now. The barrier didn't seem to be a very strong one, enough to make passing through difficult but nothing Bickslow couldn't handle.

"All right babies, let's go." He laughed manically as he flew off into the distance standing on his babies flight formation.

The Vulcan and Lisanna had disappeared like the sun, and darkness blanketed the land as the two parties travelled, one on land, the other by air.

* * *

 **future chapters should get longer as the story starts to develop more, I'm working on improving my writing so, yeah...I'll probably come back to this chapter and the others to edit, not a lot but just to fix any mistakes and smooth out the rough edges.. Thanks for the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I feel sick" Natsu groaned clutching his stomach.

"the train isn't even moving" Lucy berated him. "In fact, we're not even _on_ the train."

"but stiilllll, I can feel it's movement just imagining it." He slumped to the ground.

" Get in the train, right now." She ordered him.

"But Luuucyyy can't we just walk?" Natsu whined.

"I am not walking who knows how many miles and how many days, when I have access to perfectly good transportation. Get in the train this instant!" The blonde stomped her foot.

"tch," Gajeel sneered, "come on salamander it's just a train."

"You're going to be just as whiny as him when the thing starts moving." Levy reminded the iron dragonslayer.

" Well at least it's when it actually starts moving. "He huffed, crossing his muscular arms. He strode confidently into the train watching the blonde shouting abuse to the pink haired blob on the floor.

"That's it!" Lucy threw her hands in the air.

"I. Am. Dragging. You." The blonde stepped forward, grabbed the fire dragonslayer by his scarf and pulled him behind her. Or in other words, she staggered backwards unable to even lift him and settled for dragging him like a sack of potatoes.

As she lugged him up the steps and into the train, her efforts caused the car to rock if only the slightest bit, but that was enough to send the second dragonslayer down.

Not long after, there was a total of two very motion sick dragon slayers.

"Umm, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Levy asked nervously.

" Just hold him like this." Lucy cradled Natsus head, petting his pink hair, as he lay sprawled on her lap .

"Do I have to?"

Lucy shrugged "Well I think it would help some, or at least keep him quiet too." She added as the dragonslayers each let out a groan.

"fine...," levy looked down at the iron dragon passed out on her lap.

She lifted a small pale hand and slowly brought it down to pet Gajeels sleek black mane.

"This feels weird." She commented.

"It is at first, but you get used to it." Lucy assured her friend.

"When we first went on any kind of transportation to get to a job, Natsu would always be moaning and complaining. At one point he fell onto my lap, and well, since then that's how we get through transportation together." The blonde recounted, a small smile appearing on her light face as she gently combed her fingers through Natsu's messy hair .

" But just to be clear, I only do this to shut him up!" She added frantically, turning slightly pink, as Levy gave her a Cheshire grin.

"Whatever you say," the blunette shrugged.

Levy felt like she was petting a lion, a large, refined beast, with a furry mane, as she combed her fingers through the dragonslayers surprisingly soft black hair. He wasn't that bad when he was passed out, she sighed, of course when he woke up he would once more become the gruff, annoying Blacksteel Gajeel.

The train station ride would take all day, and then the group would have to continue by foot which would be a blessing for the pair of motion sick dragonslayers.

However until then, levy soon found herself dozing off.

* * *

As Lisanna followed the Vulcan into his home, her admiration for it grew. The cave was so clean and spacious, she could imagine living there forever. Her small hand was still grasping the Vulcans large one, and she clung to his arm, afraid that he would let go. He led her down a tunnel that turned and twisted, the cave was like a maze, Lisanna didn't think she would easily be able to find her own way out, that is, if she had even wanted to. The moment she had gazed into the Vulcans capturing brown eyes...she didn't ever want to leave him. She allowed herself to be led to a dimly lit room. The walls were dark blue jagged rock, the floor was uneven with faded rugs piled over the hard floor. A single oil lamp latched onto the wall shone brightly but drearily. To the side was an old wooden vanity at which several girls were flocked around. Around the room were pillows that more girls and women rested on. Two curtains hung over what Lissana presumed led to other rooms.

As soon as she entered with the Vulcan by her side the young women immediately stopped what they were doing, jumping up and scrambling like ants, running to the large beast.

"We are so happy you have returned!"

"We missed you!" They chanted.

The Vulcan was still, allowing the women to fawn over him, and enjoying it, for a bit before waving them off. It gently shoved Lisanna into the crowd, grinning an animalistic grin and left, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The rattle of a chain could be heard along with a few thumps and it became quiet on the other side of the door.

All eyes were now on the newcomer.

"Are you all from the village?" Lisanna asked, breaking the silence.

The girls nodded. "We were once, but we have chosen to follow Radan" one of them spoke.

"He is such a charming fellow" another added dreamily, the others murmuring in agreement.

"Radan?" The Mage questioned.

"Yes, that's his name. He takes good care of us and we are very happy here "

"Well I'm happy to have been brought here" Lisanna smiled. If the village girls were as content to be here as she was Lisanna didn't see why they should have to leave, they all came here of their free will after all.

She paused her thought.

...there was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she quickly dismissed it there was nothing that could be more important than the gentlemanly Vulcan.

"Come, dear, join us," a girl with a motherly persona gestured for Lisanna to sit with her and a few others. She spent the rest of the time happily chatting with the other girls. A select few of them, three to be exact, she noticed, had pretty necklaces, simple strings, but each with a single different colored stone, and each who possessed such a pretty piece of jewelry had a distinct personality trait or skill.

After nonstop talk, waiting for his return,The door opened once more, and The Vulcan came in making his way toward his newest addition who perked up at his arrival. The women cleared a path for him and watched in a ceremonial silence as He reached out to her, producing a thin gold chain with a pink stone pendant, placing it over her head around her neck. Lisanna reached up to finger the chain looking up to meet his pretty glowing eyes, the ring on his finger throbbed a matching pink. Entranced by the color, The world spun with the Vulcan at the center being the last thing she saw before her vision went dark.

* * *

As Bickslow travelled deeper through the darkening woods he became increasingly annoyed. Where the hell was that kid? If she really had been able to take care of herself she should have already beaten the Vulcan and be on her way back with the village women.

However, pippi had come back alone, to lead Bickslow to Lisanna. That meant he was going to have to take care of things.

The Vulcans lair was one that Bickslow would not have expected. From the outside it looked like nothing but a small , very run down shed, he might have dismissed it if his dolls hadn't brought him exactly there.

When he walked in, the air was damp, almost moldy. It was a good cover, for when he brushed aside a curtain of moss, he found a nice clean cave hiding behind the filth. Pippi flew around excitedly urging Bickslow to continue forward.

He followed suit, as he went through the turns and twists throughout the cave, not once had he found any sign of an inhabitant. He hadn't seen the Vulcan and was wary of its whereabouts. A heavy wooden door soon presented itself just ahead, a bolt and chain keeping it firmly shut.

"Is this where they are?"

The doll bobbed up and down in confirmation. "Where are, where are."

"All right, " he grinned manically, he unlatched the bolt and easily took care of the heavy chain, pulling the door open.

There they were, the objects of the mission, staring in surprise. All he had to do as get them out and return them, maybe deal with the he Vulcan at some point, but it was child's play.

Yet, something caught his eye.

Ignoring the shouts of discontempt by the others in the room, Bickslow gaze immediately fell upon the figure lying on the pile of pillows.

What was that girl doing sleeping on the job?

"Hey princess" he called out making his way crossly towards her. Ignoring for the moment, the women who were now speaking in hurried, hushed voices.

"Yo, get up."

He gave her a poke. The girls cheek was soft.

"Princess. Kid. Girl. Yo get up." Bickslow called out as loud as he dared which backed by his confidence of his power was pretty loud.

Lisanna stirred. There was a noise. A very persistent one, that wouldn't go away.

Why wouldn't it just let her be? Unfortunately for her, she felt the heaviness of sleep begin to lift.

She blinked, as her blurry vision ceased, her eyes focused on a pair of boots. Moving to a sitting position she looked up to a metal helmet.

Someone was standing over her, frowning, seeming to be quite displeased.

She tilted her head, "I'm sorry, you are?"

"I'm sorry you are?" Mimicked the helmet.

" What kind of a question is that? Where is the Vulcan? And why are you sleeping on the job!" The masked man interrogated.

Lisannas eyes darted to glance at the other women relaying her confusion. They then zeroed in to her left.

"Radan?" She breathed.

Bickslow cackled in response to the new presence behind him.

"So, here you are eh."

The women shrieked.

How annoying Bickslow thought, did they have to express their fear so loudly? It was just a Vulcan after all...

He paused his thoughts, realizing that Every single one of them was crowded around the very beast that kidnapped them.

That's something you didn't see everyday.

He gathered he was essentially trapped in the room, for he had to be careful not to accidentally harm the brainwashed bystanders who were shielding the creature in the only doorway.

However, that issue soon resolved itself. The Vulcan retreated with his possy and sealed the door shut in an attempt to trap, or at least slow down the intruder.

Bickslow felt insulted at the pathetic attempt.

"Are you here to hurt him?" The white haired girl who had been left behind inquired.

He turned around . Judging by the situation he now found himself in, Bickslow assumed that she too had been enchanted by the Vulcan. Then he noticed it.

The pulsating glow of the stone was nearly impossible to ignore.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

The girls small hand fingered the gold chain. " He gave it to me"

"He has a pretty ring too" she smiled.

Ha. What a cheap trick. To think a Vulcan somehow got its hands on such a magic tool and then managed to effectively harness its power, and on a Mage...it was almost laughable.

After trying to take the necklace off and failing, his first concern was to get that ring that the Vulcan must be using to enchant the girls.

He kicked open the door, the force shattered the weak barrier that had been hastily placed.

The fact that the Vulcan could even make a barrier and how much more intelligent than most normal Vulcans it was, bothered Bickslow.

* * *

It couldn't have gotten far, especially with that gaggle of women.

Tugging Lisanna along he went to intercept the Vulcan, sending out his dolls as scouts. They soon caught up with the the beast, Lisannas face lighting up when she saw it. Bickslow walked up to it, kindly shoving the girls to the side despite their protests, to the beast who was cornered by him and his spirits. It was fairly simple really, the Mage threw a powerful punch in the jaw and collected the ring.

He held it up triumphantly his tongue sticking out in a grin, it was too easy.

Right then, the women who had at first scorned him now surrounded the man holding the ring with adoring eyes.

He was taken aback by their sudden change in behavior for a split second, before basking in their attention. Oh, the things he could do with that ring, but he really wasn't that kind of guy, besides he had a job to do.

"Alrighty ladies, why don't you all go back to your village and wait for me there." He told them suavely .

"Of course " they chorused, giddily moving out of the way " We'll miss you until then!" As he watched them leave, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Bickslow..."

"Yeah?" He turned to the girl.

Her mouth was set in a thin line , her eyes far from kind, and the necklace still shining brightly against her chest.

"Why did you do that to him?" She asked. " He hasn't done anything."

The Vulcan, having recovered though very beat up, hastily nodded in agreement..

Did the Vulcan still have control over her? And if so, how? Bickslow had the ring now.

"Are you Alright?" Three remaining girls gathered around the Vulcan. They had necklaces too.

Bickslow sighed. What a nuisance.

The white haired girl's mouth turned into a frown "Takeover!" She cried out, and she become clothed in a skimpy black and white cat outfit, a bikini really. Ears pricked, claws out, and tail swishing.

Both were still for a moment before she attacked. He dodged, teasingly doing acrobatics as he avoided her brainwashed clumsy swipes with her claws, managing to scoop up the remaining girls and get them out of the way and keeping it like that by having his souls circle around them.

Whenever he approached the Vulcan the girl would attack, but would not follow once he retreated a certain distance, for her goal was to keep the manipulative Vulcan safe.

All this trouble just to take down a damn Vulcan. Bickslow was beyond annoyed, and really didn't want to waste anymore time.

Of course didn't want to hurt the girl, but she was quick, swiping at him with her claws. She was in his way. His theory was, if he took out the Vulcan then the magic controlling her would be broken as well.

He sighed, "Sorry kid"

As she lunged at him, he sent her flying back with a good deal of force as he parried her attack, to land on the hard ground where she remained.

The Vulcan was still trapped, and now its shields were out of the way. The thing had become too troublesome to just let go like that.

A bright light zeroed in on the cowering Vulcan.

"You're finished." Bickslow sneered, Using the doll's formation to shoot an attack.

Just then a flash of white intercepted the line of fire..

Bickslow realized what had happened a tad too late.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, though am terrible with action and fight scenes. I wasn't sure how I was going to write this chapter but this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The girl had jumped to intercept the attack, and the impact once more sent her flying. Though this time she was flung awkwardly against the ragged cave wall.

Thankfully she hadn't fully intercepted his attack so only a portion of the green beam of magic hit her in the chest while the rest of it had barreled on to reach its destination and the Vulcan lay beaten on the cold hard ground. However, so did the girl.

"Well. Mira is going to kill me" Bickslow stated. His souls were circled around the her, and he checked for any serious injuries but other than a few cuts and scrapes she was perfectly fine.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon" he muttered, lifting and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With his smile and hanging tongue one might think he was a madman as he strode around with Lisanna's limp body. She was still in her takeover outfit so her tail hung limply, and would sway back and forth hitting him as he walked, taking away some of his grace.

Having been released from the Vulcans spell, who was now terribly knocked out and without his ring, the three village girls were confusedly, cowering in a corner. "Come on I'm taking you back to yer people." He told them not bothering to wait as they hesitantly got up and followed him out of their former prison. One of them stepped on something, looking down she found three strings and now crushed colored rocks. Reaching for her neck she could vaguely recall wearing such a thing. However when the Vulcan was defeated and his own ring crushed, she couldn't feel hers around her neck anymore. Though she came from a small village and wasn't particularly educated she wasn't a complete fool. She deduced that the necklaces must have lost their hold on them not only magically but physically as well, therefore falling off.

The walk was silent, save for the cries of nightlife and the slight rustling of the deep green leaves from the aged trees casting shadows and allowing only scattered rays of moonlight to reach the forest ground where the three girls were in a daze as they walked behind their savior.

"She's been out for like a whole ten minutes, shouldn't she wake up by now" complained Bickslow to his souls.

"wake up, wake up" the dolls chanted as they flew through the air.

Soon enough the girl began stirring, her tail twitched and then smacked Bickslow across his face. Though he had his visor, he wasn't very pleased and he shifted to holding her bridal style. Though that only resulting in her tail hitting other parts. He really wished she would transform back to her normal attire...or at least just lose the tail. As she slowly opened her eyes, her blue orbs stared up at him.

"You remember me kid?" He asked her.

She looked at him blankly, her pale face so innocent looking especially under one of the few slivers of moonlight illuminating it.

"My name is Lisanna" she offered.

"Yea lis...Lisanna! You're Lisanna?" He almost dropped her.

""Yup that's me" her giggle was soft and almost childlike.

If the kid had been in her right mind, Bickslow would have chewed her out even if Lisanna was Mirajanes little sister. Speaking of, what was he supposed to tell that demon? Oh sorry Mira I didn't realize she was your little sister so I used her as bait, and then she let herself get enchanted by a Vulcan so she fell in love with it. Stuff happened I kinda beat her up, and now she's like this...

Oh and what would Laxus think? Bickslow still didn't understand what was going on with the two but, if Mira wasn't happy then Laxus probably wouldn't be either.

His train of thought was interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Why do you have a mask?" She asked, reaching for the metal helmet, but he brushed her hand aside, jerking away and forcing her to wrap her arms around him to keep from falling.

"To hide my eyes" he answered, putting her down. If she was awake enough to ask stupid questions she could walk on her own.

"Why" she scampered after him.

"Because"

"But I want to see them, I'm sure they're really pretty." Lisanna once again made a move towards him, but he stepped to the side causing her to stumble.

"That's no fair" she pouted crossing her arms beneath her chest, which along with her slim yet curvy figure, reminded that though she acted like a child she was certainly not one.

"Yes it is now Come on"

"Come on, come on. " The souls repeated.

"No." She told him defiantly.

He let out a sigh he didn't have time for this "C'mere" he reached out and took the girls small hand in his own, leading her.

In the background, having regained some of their composure the village girls whispered amongst each other and giggled as they followed the pair.

Soon the scattered lights of the small community could be seen and the girls ran the last short distance home to rejoin their families. Bickslow took his time arriving, to let the people have their little reunion with each other. When he approached he was greeted with numerous thanks, bows, and praise.

The village elder went up to Bickslow, who still had a firm grip on Lisanna for she was trying to run off to play with a stray dog, and gave a deep bow. "We sincerely thank you and..." He took a small box that one of his people handed him. " We know this is not much but we would like to repay you well for what you have done for us." He bowed, offering it up to the Mage.

The box was really an old sad excuse for a metal safe, it's once blue paint chipped and the metal rusted. In it was a gathering of jewels and other trinkets that could have some value. To Bickslow it seemed the box contained all the villagers savings.

"Well I was glad to be of service, but You guys keep the money."The masked man answered.

"But sir" one of the girls began.

"if you insist on repaying me use that money for that festival of yours and just let me know when it is yeah?" He grinned his grin that allowed the villagers to see the Fairy Tail guild mark on his tongue.

"The mans wrinkled face broke into a smile, " Thank you so very much, we will always remember the kindness of you, Fairy Tail Mage."

The villagers walked the pair to the edge of their small town, waving them goodbye. "Farewell our knight" some of the girls hollered.

Upon reentering the town Bickslow contemplated his next plan for action. After going through the winding streets filled with lanterns and bustling people and lined with neat if eclectic buildings ranging from apartments , restaurants, inns and others, the train station could be see just ahead, but he took a sharp turn to left to enter dingy little inn. It looked cheap and with the festivities going on in the streets leaving most places filled, available.

"I thought we were to to the train" The young girl reminded, tugging him back to the direction of the station from which a train was leaving.

"yeah well thanks to you we finished late, so there aren't any trains going to Magnolia until tomorrow so we're stayin in here for tonight, it's late anyway and you've been through a bit. And, " he added under his breath. " I'll be _run_ through in a bit. With demons claws. Tomorrow to be exact. By your damn sister."

In contrast to the towns lively atmosphere in the streets and the other dwellings lining them, this building was fairly quiet, a dirty golden glow emitted from the barred windows of the building, and its splintered wooden sign hung on one rusted chain. The door creaked a chorus with the klingeling of the bells above it, and upon first glance at the interior Bickslow wondered how they had stayed in business.

A greasy, thin man greeted him from behind a splintery wooden counter, "How many rooms?" He inquired with a yellowed grin.

"Uh," The Mage stole a glance at his companion, who was now clinging to him and staring nervously around the dimly lit room where some haggard men sat in a corner drinking, and a few other scattered, aged males paused from their gambling games, or sat up in their weary seats, to grin at what they saw before them.

Obviosuly Lisanna would have her own room, however he wasn't sure if she would be alright alone in such an inn that served such a crowd. On the other hand if he roomed with her and Mira found out he didn't think she would be too happy. Of course seeing the condition that he was bringing her little sister back in, made him think rooming together wouldn't be Mira's biggest issue. Why did he have to become the responsible adult? That had always been Laxus' job. Oh Laxus. He was so wise and powerful. What would he do?

Thankfully for Bickslow the innkeeper made the decision for him.

"I see you have a little kitten, one room it is then," he jingled the old keys in his clawed hand.

Grabbing the keys, with Lisanna still sticking close to him Bickslow made his way up to their room.

The rickety stairs were narrow allowing only one person at a time to go up them. Walking along the creaky hall to their room Bickslow found he could easily rip the door off its hinges with one arm. The room was even worse off than the one he had stayed in in the small poor village. There were cracks riddling not only the ceiling, but the eggshell walls and dark stained floor as well and there was damp moldy feel. The dangling chandelier threatens to give up at any time and didn't even work.

Lisanna played with the wooden dolls for a considerable amount of time, while Bickslow pondered how he would inform Mira of her sisters recent development of mentally traveling back in time to her toddler years. Sitting down in defeat, mouth open, tongue dangling, he watched the girl as she chased his babies around the room. His hope was that whatever magic the Vulcan used in the girl would wear off by the next day or that he could figure out how to fix her. He was about to move from the old reclining sofa that was beginning to get uncomfortable when a certain someone who still had paws and a tail jumped on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He muttered as the cat girl batted at the feathers of his helmet. On his lap she sat up on her knees in order to reach the black plumes, providing him with a nice view of her front in the process, though he would have preferred her without the golden necklace that hung around her neck, obstructing his view. He had tried once more to unfasten it but it had refused to be tampered with. Though he could have sworn the clasp seemed a bit looser.

"Why can't you go to sleep like a normal cat." He asked no one in particular.

"But where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked, sitting back and tilting her head.

The only furniture was the twin bed a small knobby nightstand and the small, ragged sofa they were sitting on. He sighed as she let out a yawn, "C'mere kid." He said lifting her up.

He let her have the bed but first he wrapped her in his cloak to keep her warm in the cool night, he didn't want her using the inns suspicious discolored bed sheets. As she curled up to sleep and he couldn't help but take notice of the girls' peaceful expression before leaving her side.

* * *

Unfortunatly for Bickslow when morning came the enchantment lessened if only a bit and he had not come up with a solution, and so the two could be found on the morning train to Magnolia.

Lisanna eagerly stared out the window, tail swishing back and forth "Look!" she grinned at him, excitedly pointing at things they passed as the train sped on, " look at the beautiful horses" she continued to smile at him waiting for some sort of confirmation that he was paying attention to her, tilting her head her smile faltered when he remained stone faced.

Bickslow just gave a slight nod to humor the kid, and her bright grin reappeared. For the whole train trip she was wide awake and happy. Even the soft red velvet seats couldn't tempt her to relax and Bickslow wondered if she had been this happy go lucky when she was a real child. He couldn't help but notice how her smile could be seen in her clear blue eyes that sparkled so happily and carefree.

They arrived in Magnolia at around noon and walked through town hand in hand, only because if he let go she would run off to any distraction that presented itself. He learned the hard way when she had disappeared on him to look in a shop window. He'd had to drag her away from the display as she pulled against him reaching for the window and a trinket that had caught her eye.

To make things worse people they passed would whisper amongst themselves. They would either smile and note how cute the couple was and the dolls would chant "Couple, couple", or some of the older townspeople would scoff saying "Are they trying to cosplay as something? What are they thinking going around dressed like that, especially that young man there. With that geddup you'd think he was trying to play the role of the knight _and_ the princess with that long skirt of his."

" I ain't wearing a skirt ye old geezer." Bickslow snapped, trying to preserve his image, though the way his tongue hung out of his mouth did not help his case for that just made him stick out more. Lisanna just trotted on beside him, smiling as he pouted.

Once the pair was before the guild entrance Bickslow turned to his companion,"Remember, don't say anything until I tell you to ok kid?"

"Ok!" She gave him a salute, standing up straighter and puffing out her chest. The few more times he'd spoken to her she had become easier to handle.

"Good girl" he patted her head, before taking a breath and walking through the doors of his doom. All he had to do was find Fried, who was smart with magical issues, before Mira found him.

However it was just not meant to be. He had hardly set foot in the guild hall when -

"So, how did they mission go?" Mira asked eagerly appearing out of thin air.

"Well," he began.

"Mira!" The young girl jumped out from behind Bickslow to hug her big sister. "Pick me up!" She said, hands raised as a child does to a taller grownup.

"What did you do to my little sister" the eldest Strauss siblings mouth formed a thin line as she gave a sort of grimace, keeping her "I can and will kill you if you don't give me the right answer" smile subdued.

Bickslow looked like a dog as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, with his tongue sticking out again, "yeah well that's a bit of a long story."

"Well I just finished my shift so have some time to spare" she said.

This was going to be such a hassle.

* * *

 **Well Bickslow finally knows who Lisanna is...let's see how this will all turn out.**


	10. Chapter 10

The magic that the Vulcan had used on Lisanna was a stronger kind than what had been used on the villagers, possibly because it knew she was a Mage, and unfortunately for her it had had a bit of a side effect. Something had caused it to malfunction and so instead of becoming a full cold blooded henchman, loyal only to its master and not knowing right from wrong, Lisanna had merely become like a child who is ignorant of such things and providing the unconditional love that many young children give, almost like blind faith.

"Something in her environment interfered with the spells' function, thus leaving her in this childlike state." Levy explained, pushing her red glasses up. She had returned with Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel a few days after Bickslow and Lisanna came back and was now providing her intellectual input on the little occurrence.

Lisanna was already back to normal by then, the key had been the golden chain that had remained fastened to to her neck even after the Vulcan had been defeated. While Fried had been going over possibilities and different ways to bring Lisanna back to normal, and giving a lecture from his expertise on magic and runes, Bickslow had merely unfastened the necklace after seeing how it seemed to bother the girl.

"Wow, looks like the third time really is the charm." He grinned.

"I...I was getting to that" the Rune Mage had stammered, his ego having been trodden on.

"Since the Vulcan was in possession of that ring you mentioned, " the blunette continued, turning to Bickslow, " he was obviously using a charm spell and that necklace which he must have placed on Lisanna strengthened the magic."

"You know this kind of reminds me when I first came to Magnolia," Lucy said thoughtfully. " That guy Bora had one of those rings and used the charm magic on young girls. If Natsu hadn't been there when he was, I probably would have been just as taken by its magic as the other girls."

"Oh?" Mira inquired.

"Well his voice distracted me and when I saw him the charm lost its hold on me." The celestial Mage explained.

"What about the other girls?" Asked Levy.

"Um i don't know, I guess cause I had just been charmed and the magic didn't have enough time to take a full hold of me?" The blonde responded, unsure.

"I see..." Murmured Mira before turning to Bickslow. " You said Lisanna was in some sort of sleep when you found her?"

"Yeah, she was useless."

"But when she heard your voice she woke up"

"After a while"

"Alright well that settles it" she said cheerily.

"Settles what?"

"I do hope my dear little sister wasn't too much trouble."

"The other day you were ready to kill me now you're sorry for the trouble? You're not gonna try anything?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well Bickslow, it seems you want to get punished." Evergreen commented.

"Ha, I can handle anything. Besides, its not my fault if the kid was weak" He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Oh he's still getting punished. If not for being more responsible, then for his rude mouth." Mira smirked.

"Try me." He challenged. " I can take anything you throw at me."

After the words " You will not go on any jobs with the Raijinshuu and Laxus for two months-" Bickslow stopped listening, dropped down to his knees, and resorted to begging for mercy from the Devilishly pretty, Mage in the red dress.

"Well I'm off" she sang.

One could say Mira felt a bit bad for "punishing" Bickslow for no reason in particular, but she was Mira the demon and matchmaking was her game. She would get her pairing together no matter what with whatever means necessary. The crueler, the more amusing.

"Quit being a big baby." Evergreen snapped at her brooding comrade.

"But I won't be able to go on missions with Laxus anymore" Bickslow moaned.

"Well, more Laxus time for Fried and I, he'll be thrilled there's more of Laxus to go around." She mused.

"Laxus, Laxus," chanted the dolls, while Bickslow just groaned.

"So how is Mira's kid sister?" She asked. " Is she really as pathetic as you thought she was?"

"She's ok I guess, at least when she was normal, She has more power than a lot of the other people in the guild, she's nothing compared to Laxus of course, or Mira, maybe not even as good as cosplay girl or that blue haired friend of hers- but anyway she's not the weakest in the guild." He admitted. "And I gotta say, she wasn't that bad as a cat and I'm not just talkin about that outfit of hers."

"Oh?" His friend asked, interest piqued.

"But it's because of her that I can't serve Laxus," he added, pouting," not to mention the job had no money in it, and I ended having to babysit her after all for pretty much the whole time ..."

* * *

There were not enough words in the world to describe how embarrassed Lisanna was. Not only did she beg a guy, who already didn't seem to like her, to go on a job with her, but also proved his assumption of her being weak and pathetic, tenfold. She was a failure, how could she have let herself be enchanted by a Vulcan? It was a Vulcan for heavens sake.

She hadn't been to the guild for a few days; staying at home and trying to make herself as useful as possible. Yet, as she walked in, the girl Immediately spotted Bickslow over by a pillar, having a conversation with with Evergreen. Looking down at her shoes she contemplated what she should do. She was still terribly ashamed of herself, but she wanted to apologize to him for being such a bother. Of course since they had already gone on a job together they were not obligated to ever have to speak or acknowledge each other again, except they were supposed to go on two jobs...

She sighed, clenching her fist in resolve. " I'll just get this over with, I owe it to him."

However as she came closer to her target, she heard snippets of the conversation.

"...just because she's Mira's little sister everyone makes a big fuss. It's not like she's got any actual friends, maybe back then but most of them seem to have moved on..."

Lisanna was never really thrilled to be reminded of the truth. It hurt even more when someone else pointed it out, for that meant that she wasn't the only one who recognized her unimportance. Of course she knew those in the guild had nothing against her, or at least, she hoped they didn't, but it still made her sad that she didn't have as deep a bond with anyone anymore. Don't get her wrong, she loved her siblings and she knew they lover her but, she there were times when she felt misplaced.

"...what's so special about the kid anyway?"

The girl once more looked down at the ground studying her feet.

"I'm sorry."

Bickslow froze. Slowly turning around he found Lisanna standing right behind him.

"Lisanna..." He stated dumbly before gathering himself. " You know how much trouble you were?" He complained , expecting a comeback or a response that wasn't the one that she gave him right then.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"What?"

Her light face looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling, and smile bright. "I know I was a lot of trouble, so I'm really sorry, I'll stay out of your way"

He said nothing.

As on the train, her smile seemed to falter, but she recovered it. "Thank you for putting up with me, I won't be a bother anymore."

"I'll see you around." She said turning away. " Or not!" she added hurriedly, "You know, whatever suits you!" She quickly wove through the crowd of members to the doors of the guild.

"Not a bother" the souls whined at last, for Bickslow was left staring speechless. As he watched her leave the guild he began to rethink some of his choice words in his tantrum.

"Well well now," Evergreen broke into his stunned silence, fanning herself calmly like an aristocrat watching a play that just got interesting.

A pair of eyes followed Lisanna's retreating figure, and once she was out the door and out of sight, the owner got up and causally made their way out of the guild as well.

* * *

Once it felt like she was in the clear she began running. To where, she didn't know as long as she could run away to a place no one could see her tears. Slowing down to catch her breath she bumped into someone who also seemed to be a hurry. "I'm sorry!" She apologized frantically as the man glared at her. Great, she had barely fixed one mistake now she had to go and be all clumsy. Not wanting to accidentally bump into anyone again, Lisanna slowed down to a walk keeping her head low as she fought back tears. Soon, she found herself by the small river that flowed through Magnolia. If she recalled correctly, Lucy lived somewhere up along the river.

The water flowed along lazily and looked so inviting. It had its place, it made the coexistence of the fish swimming in it, and the fishermen in their boats that caught them to sell in markets to people, each with their own unique stories, possible, bringing worlds together. However it could also be a barrier. From where she stood on the bank, the girl knelt down and took off her shoes. Dipping her feet into the cool refreshing water, she found herself inching closer to the edge. A single bitter tear joined the greater body of sweet water.

"I hope your not going to jump in." A suave voice suddenly spoke up behind the girl.

Startled she almost did in fact fall in as she whirled around to see who the voice belonged to.

* * *

Bickslow was confused. By what happened and also by the fact that he was confused. It wasn't like he knew the girl, heck he had just figured out who she was the other day, but there was just something that seemed off.

"Whatever" he muttered dismissively, letting out a yawn.

"You know, I don't think Mira will be as forgiving now if she finds out you made her little sister cry. Oh and Elfman, Mm he's a handfull" Evergreen mused, her arms crossed.

"Ever, just because you have a crush on that doesn't mean you have to always bring him up, and whatever it is that you do with him." Bickslow teased, besides, Lisanna hadn't looked like she was sad or bothered.

"Excuse me?" Evergreen scoffed.

"Alright, if he gets mad at me you can use it as an excuse to hug him tight no?" He smirked, waggling his tongue. " Oh Elfman I'm only hugging your strong back to keep you from attacking my awesome comrade." He gushed in a high voice.

The self proclaimed queen of the fairies blanched."Bickssslow." She glowered.

"I'm going I'm going." He grinned, walking backwards away from her.

"Going where?" She yelled at him.

"Where else?" To find your mans' little sister"

"BICKSLOW!"

He startled some nearby newbies with His maniacal laughter in response to the fuming Evergreen.

Once out, he sent his babies to the evening sky while he covered the ground. Meaning, leaping from rafter to roof and swinging from hanging store signs like a circus monkey, until his eyes stopped at a distinct petite figure by the riverbank. Even for a distance he could see how her short white hair fluttered a bit in the slight breeze. It was Lisanna.

But someone seemed to be with her. A guy with wavy Crimson brown hair and a slim figure, with whom Bickslow was not familiar with, was coolly chatting with the girl.

As he studied the pair, peering from his place in the shadows at the side of a brick building, which was likely an apartment, he deduced that he had just wasted his time.

'She seems all right now,' he thought, watching her wipe her eyes as she smiled. To him it just looked like the guy made her laugh so hard he brought her to tears. If she was really bothered she wouldn't be laughing.

"Well we better get going." He said to his babies, retreating.

"Hey!" Someone growled at him just as he was leaving.

When Bickslow looked down, for he was perched on the rim of the decorative wood beam that ran along the side of the building several feet above the ground, he found A dumpy woman dressed in a short red dress with a furry thing wrapped around her neck, along with enough fake pearls to open her own jewelry store, glaring up at him.

" What are you doing hanging off my building? Shoo!" She scolded him, waving around a ragged broom.

If he recalled correctly Lucy lived somewhere along this road, and he'd heard stories of her landlady, who sometimes borrowed some of the celestial mage's clothes .

"Hey are you that old bat that runs the place where Lucy lives? I gotta tell ya if yer gonna cosplay too, try something for your age group. Like wearing a paper bag over your head. You can be an old bag lady!"

"Why you!" She thrust the broom upwards in an attempt to spear him but he effectively dodged it, jumping to the ledge of the neighboring building.

"Try not to break your broom ye old witch" he jeered.

However his triumph was short lived. Wrapped around his boot was a long pearl necklace which the old lady yanked, causing him to slip. But not before doing a little windmill dance in an attempt to keep his balance but still landing smoothly before her feet after failing to do so.

"I have you now" she grinned, her eyes glittering, broom poised ready to strike as she moved to corner him.

Bickslow could be seen that day shooting out of an alleyway with an old lady chasing him with a broom, occasionally landing hits. In his speed the Mage hadn't paid any mind to direction and so he found himself skipping past Lisanna who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bickslow?"

"What's up!" He grinned, the fairy tail mark clearly visible on his long tongue that was of course sticking out. The dancing dolls swooping in and out, confirming that the weird guy, laughing manically, seemingly enjoying being chased by a broom was indeed the grumpy Bickslow she knew.

* * *

 **I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope this chapter was at least a little entertaining. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 11**

* * *

Lisannas eyes fell upon the slim figure with wavy brown hair. Daniel stood over her. "Did you follow me?" She asked warily.

"Well you looked a bit down, so I thought I'd check up on you." He gave her a kind, if not flirty, grin.

"Oh I'm fine" she smiled, wiping away the stray tears from her face.

Before the man could respond or strike up a conversation, a ruckus from down the cobblestone street demanded their attention. A man wearing a metal helmet, and clothed in a striped shirt, baggy pants, with a skirt like cloth around his waist shot out of an alleyway. The madmans tongue stuck out as he cackled and wooden dolls leisurely danced around.

"Oh my goodness, it's Bickslow..." Lisanna murmured in realization, staring wide eyed as he ran past her. Or rather skipped, it was really the old lady chasing him that was running. He was doing more of an acrobatic show, staying just out of reach of the angry broom. " What's up!" He grinned manically at the girl, narrowly but smoothly evading a jab from the wooden broom. Jumping up he landed high above the ground on someones balcony.

"You know I think those are the first two words he's willingly spoken to me." Lisanna noted mostly to herself, as Bickslow called down to the old lady from atop the green roof of another apartment complex. "Better luck catching a man next time!", before disappearing over the rooftops.

Lisanna just gave a halfhearted smile, and thanked Daniel for his concern, before heading home.

* * *

"For some reason my landlady is mad at me." Lucy shared a few days later, while picking at her plate of blueberry pancakes that morning.

"Oh?" Mira looked up from serving breakfast, to question.

Listening in, Lisanna who was wiping down the bar smiled to herself thinking of the other day, when Bickslow had put on that little show, and wondering if she should step in and tell Lucy about it.

"I found her rummaging through my closet and yelling that I need to go out and buy more trendy clothes." The blonde continued. "I had just come home with some groceries and when she saw the brown paper bags they were in she freaked. She grabbed them, dumped my groceries out and ripped the bags to shreds. As if Natsu and Happy weren't enough destruction." She finished in exasperation.

"I think I might know why." Lisanna pitched in. But Lucy didn't hear her, making the young transformation Mage feel awkward. She could always try again but she didn't want to butt in. In the end, she took too long debating with herself and missed her chance.

"So she didn't follow my fashion advice." Bickslow remarked, strolling up to the bar, having over heard Lucy recounting her episode with her landlady.

"I don't want to know what you did." The celestial Mage groaned. " But now I think I know why she was grumbling about a circus monkey."

"She was probably talking bout that pink haired brat of yours cosplay girl." He dismissed. "And the circus tricks you and him practice in that room of yours." his tongue lolled out as he called out to Mira " Hey can I have a drink over here!" Completely ignoring Lucy's fuming red face as he sat down a distance away.

"It's a bit early don't you think Bickslow?" The white haired model commented, sliding over a beer.

He shrugged. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do. _Someone_ made sure of that." He added pouting, and sticking his tongue out more than usual in Miras direction.

"Oh? Well I'm very sorry to hear that" she smiled, feigning innocence.

"Whatever" was the pouty reply.

Lisanna watched Bickslow down his drink from the corner of her eye, while she busied herself cleaning the glasses, but her attention was soon requested somewhere else.

"Luuucy, hurry up!" Natsu arrived to lean against the counter, very impatient.

"You never hurry to a job when I need rent money!" Lucy reminded him.

"Really?" He asked, as if presented with new information.

"I'm eating" she responded, stabbing a slice of pancake and making a show of chomping down on it.

"But Lucy you always eat, you should take a break," Happy scolded.

"Is there something you want to tell me Happy?" Lucy, inquired almost too calmly.

"The faster we go on a job the faster we can get paid, and you can buy more food!" He explained to her, like a teacher trying to reason with a kindergartner. But this young girl wasn't to keen on being lectured by a cat.

"Natsu! Lucy is being mean!" Happy yelped as the blonde lunged at him with her fork.

"Sorry Happy, looks like I missed." She grinned as a few blue cat hairs fell smoothly to the floor.

"Well that's because you're full of food, you can't move fast. I mean you're already slow but right now..." He giggled.

"Then it's a good thing I got a head start on throwing out the fish you guys stashed in MY fridge!" She snipped.

"My fish!" Both Happy and Natsu cried, teary eyed.

* * *

Lisanna liked helping out her big sister in the guild, she felt like she was at least a small part of something. It was fun watching everything that went on throughout the day and into the evening until her shift was over.

The teams, coming in and out, arguing and making up, enthusiastically telling stories, or formulating plans, simply having a good time and socializing. She would often watch them, and wish she could be like that too. Before she knew it, the day had flown by.

"You can head off now Lisanna" Kinana informed her, as the purple haired girl joined the youngest Strauss sibling behind the bar.

" Are you sure? I can help out more." Lisanna insisted. Mira would stay until much later, and she had a suspicion Elfman was off somewhere with Evergreen, so Lisanna would be alone in the quiet house. Maybe she could do some housecleaning.

"That's sweet of you but we'll be fine." Mira chimed in, ruffling her little sisters hair as if she were still a small child.

"Well alright" Lisanna said in submission, heading off. "See you later!" She waved.

Meanwhile, near the large door of the guild hall waited a figure that was growing impatient.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you!" One of the many mages in the guild said delighted, as his target approached.

"I was actually on my way out." Bickslow dismissed the loitering man.

"You can spare a few moments can't you?"

"Already have."

"One job." He pressed.

Bickslow laughed, "Yeah, sorry I can't I'm already taken"

"Well then after-"

But Bickslow cut him off "What did I tell you?"

"But..."

"Taken, taken." The dolls chanted as they surrounded the man who cringed in response.

However that was not enough to shake the young Mage, he straightened and looked at Bickslow straight in the helmet. "If that's the case who is this person that you're already so busy with." He demanded rather than asked.

"You see..." Bickslow began, glancing around before grabbing a girl who happened to be walking out " Me and this one are partners" He put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him to make his point absolutely clear.

"Her?" The pushy Mage questioned dubiously.

He glanced down to see who he had snagged and almost jumped back in surprise to find who he was holding. Slim, generous chest pressed against his side, short white hair, framing a fair face who's wide blue eyes looked up at him mirroring his surprise and with a dash of confusion, was none other than Lisanna.

Well it was too late to back down now. "I promised her I'd take her on a job tomorrow, and after that we're booked with a couple others"

"See ya!" He cackled, steering Lisanna back into the crowded hall.

"I thought you were just leaving!" The weak Mage called out meekly.

"Changed my mind."

After a few paces Bicklslow stopped, turning to watch the man storm out the guild in the embarrassment of rejection, for it seemed some of his friends had dared him to ask whoever walked out the door next, out on a job. He had failed miserably.

"That's taken care of." He sighed letting his arm slide off the girls shoulders.

"So, what was that about?" Lisanna inquired, stepping away from Bickslow. It was a surprise being grabbed and crushed against his strong torso, and before Lisanna could fully react to what was going on, she had let herself be guided by Bickslow back into the guild.

He walked off dismissing her question, but then paused. Turning around he called out, " Aren't you coming?"

"Coming?" She asked, glancing at the exit which had been her initial destination.

"Yeah we gotta go pick out a job." He told her, as if it were obvious.

"We do?" She asked, before she had had to beg him to go on a job with her, now he was telling her the going on one as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Not to mention, as far as she knew, he hadn't seemed to like her very much.

"Well we told that guy we were going on a job didn't we?" He crossed his arms.

"We?" She repeated, crossing her arms in the same fashion as he, as she joined him.

"We, we!" The dolls chanted.

"Yeah, keep up will ya kid."

"You're really willingly going on a job with me?" She asked trotting alongside him.

"I said we were, so we are." He established.

She couldn't find any reason to argue with him so she just followed suite.

"So you haven't gone home after all Lisanna," Mira noticed, as the pair approached her " and Bickslow, what would you and my little sister like me to do for you."

"I need a quick, easy job, that not even she can mess up." Bickslow jabbed his thumb in the young girls direction.

"Hey!" Lisanna pouted.

"Hmm," Her older sister placed feigning deep thought, before breaking out into a grin that made Lisanna wary. "I've got just the thing!" She disappeared to rush off to the job board and returned with a colorful slip of paper.

"Here's the job you will be taking, I took you two in extra consideration , Mira grinned handing them the flyer.

"This actually seems like fun" Lisanna decided, smiling lightly as she read over the request.

Let me see that" Bickslow snatched the flyer out of her hands, earning himself a glare from the girl though he didn't seem to notice. By the way his mouth twisted and his tongue stuck out the side he was scrutinizing the content very carefully.

He glanced at Lisanna. " Can't get any easier than this", he stated with a smirk.

Mira sighed as she watched her little sister and Bickslow go, if she hadn't had a hand in forcing pairs to work together with the secret Santa, some of her ships would never even talk to one another. "Oh Gajeel!" She called out, moving on to her next mission.

* * *

"Why didn't you just ignore, or brush that guy off if he was annoying you ?" Lisanna asked following Bickslow.

"I'm not a complete ass, I've got an image to maintain you know." He scoffed.

"That's what you did with me!" She countered .

"So you admit you were annoying."

"I wasn't trying to be!"

"But look it all worked out, I went on a job with you and we're going on another one tomorrow."

"Well you already got rid of that guy, you don't need to go on another job with me." Lisanna said in a quieter tone.

"Yeah, I do, Mira wanted us to go on at least two jobs with whoevers Santa we are. And apparently I'm yours "

Lisanna had almost forgotten, thinking back it was embarrassing how he figured out her identity. When he realized the pathetic girl acting like a drunken child was the Lisanna he had been looking for.

"You don't have to." She smiled, even though she was his Secret Santa as well, she didn't want to be a burden for him again. Maybe she could ask Evergreen what to get him since she was good friends with Bickslow.

"I know, but I don't need Mira on my back complaining how I didn't get her little sister a present." He muttered.

She shook her head, " No, I promise you don't have to worry about me."

"First you beg, now you refuse. I don't get it " he huffed, his mouth forming into a pout, while his tongue lolled out to the side making him look like he ate something distasteful. He looked kind of funny.

Lisanna just laughed.

"What are you laughing at!" He demanded, as his dolls giggled.

"Let's just get this done" she grinned in resolve, and stuck out her hand. After a lengthy pause, the girl felt a bit awkward and was about to withdraw it when Bickslow gave a smirk. Reaching out his large, gloved hand he grasped her small one in a firm handshake.

"See you tomorrow kid."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been so long since I've updated, I'm sorry! This school year has been ridiculously busy :/**

* * *

Lisanna woke up early to get ready. It took a whole half hour for her to figure out what to wear for the day. Ever since she came back from Edolas to the world she had in part grown up in, she'd been feeling a bit self concious even though she knew no payed any attention to her. Lisanna couldn't understand why though. She had never really thought of how others perceived her but now she felt ashamed for even the smallest mistake. She finally settled with throwing on a blue top and white shorts, she quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a sour green apple from the kitchen, thankful that neither of her siblings were there, for Mira especially would have insisted she eat something worthy of being called breakfast.

The girl practically ran the whole way to the guild, not wanting to be late and inconvenience Bickslow yet again. Thankfully tardiness wasn't an issue and she arrived just as Bickslow strolled out the large double doors of the guild.

"Ready to go?" He cackled.

"Of course " she grinned.

The job location was actually within Magnolia this time so the pair walked towards their destination.

"You don't think it's weird that she already had the job prepared for us?" Bickslow asked as they strolled through town.

Lisanna shrugged, " That's just my big sister for you,"

"I don't know what that woman is planning, but she's suspicious." He muttered.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll turn out fine," Lisanna assured him, " Nee-san wouldn't do anything for us to worry about."

"Speak for yourself." He sneered.

"I am!" The girl retorted.

"Whatever." He picked up his pace.

"I just hope I don't mess this up too..." She murmured quietly mostly to herself, but Bickslow caught her almost inaudible words.

"Come on," He ruffled her hair as he went ahead of her.

"Hey!" She pouted, running after him.

They arrived at a park within a seemingly poorer community in the far outskirts of Magnolia. Off the dirt road crumbling apartments were so tightly packed they seemed to be holding each other up. A single grocery store sat in the middle, and a collection of second hand and thrift stores provided residents what other things they might need. Sitting upon sickly green grass that limply waved a greeting, was a large red and yellow tent. At its peak fluttered a long red flag, and standing in front of the structure was neon sign flashing the words "Theatre".

Bickslow led the way towards the tent and took the liberty of peeking in through the red flap. The inside was a great deal larger than the outward appearance of the tent had led on. Worn red bleachers formed a circle over which various spotlights hung over. However, at the moment the lights were off, and the quiet arena was dark with a mustard tinge from the sun beating against the worn canvas material of the striped tent. "Hello? We're the mage's from Fairy Tail." He called out.

The silence refused to budge, until suddenly a rustle was heard in the far corner. The rustic spotlights suddenly switched on, glaring at the two Mages. An excited little man appeared, rushed out to greet them. "The last time I hired fairy tail mages my play was a major success!" He squealed, leaving them no room so say anything. " Come! I have everything set up for you!" He led them down to the arena and past the heavy velvet curtains that lead to an addition that consisted of separate smaller tents that made a sort of hallway over which a canvas was draped over to serve as a ceiling.

"Of course, like last time my usual cast is unable to work today," he sighed, " or at least the stars of the show."

He paused.

"You see, I grew up in this neighborhood and as you must have seen it's not the wealthiest. I wanted to do something fun for the children to cheer them up and to give back to the community that took care of me, unfortunately the actors who played the main characters ran off to elope together just after I had already promised this show and I don't want to let the community down... " The quirky little man trailed off.

Lisanna saw a shadow pass over what could be seen of Bickslows face, but it disappeared so quickly she told herself she was just seeing things. "So, all you need us to do is fill in for them?" Bickslow asked.

"Yes, you'll take over their part in the show and after that interact with the children. Unfortunately since I'm not charging, I won't be able to pay you with money." He looked down.

"That's all right." Lisanna smiled. "Being able to make others happy is payment enough."

"Thank you! You are truly kind." The mans eyes glistened with thankful tears. "As I said before I only have this one dressing room if you don't mind sharing..."

"You can change first." Bickslow told Lisanna.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." His dolls answered for him.

"Thank you." She responded hesitantly, stepping behind the green flap.

A few minutes later, a young woman emerged from the dressing room. Short white hair braided with a blue ribbon that brought out her blue eyes, cream shoulders peeking out where the sleeves of the light blue and silver dress started, a dress that didn't think of hiding her chest as a priority.

Lisanna looked down at the floor, her cheeks pink whether from the makeup or embarrassment it didn't matter.

"I look weird don't I?" She stated.

Bickslow shrugged as his eyes followed the silver vines outlined against the blue dress as they crept up along her slim body." It suits you."

Lisanna just played with the fabric of her long dress.

"You look marvelous!" The theater owner clapped, "Now as for you," he turned to Bickslow," you can leave your helmet here..."

"It stays on." Bickslow cut him off, in a tone that left no room for argument.

The little man frowned. "Alright then, I'll work around it."

While Lisanna waited for her partner she thought she heard a sound coming from further in the maze of tents. As soon as she was sure she wasn't just hearing things she curiously wandered further in towards the sound. A neigh resounded, along with the stamping of hooves as she got nearer to her destination. Standing in front of the girl was a Snow White horse, a little on the smaller side, that was impatiently pacing around its makeshift stall.

"Hello," she said softly. It stopped to look at her.

"You're a pretty thing aren't you?" She cooed, causing the small horse to vainly flip its mane and snort in agreement.

She slowly reached out a hand and allowed the horse to lean its forehead into her Palm before she began stroking it.

"You must be a show horse," The girl noted, noticing the light blue cape with a border of glitter that hung over a chair on the side, and a headband sporting a large feather.

"Are we going to be working together? If we are you can give me some pointers." She gave a small chuckle.

The white horse whinnied in response.

"You see, my big sister is the performer not me...I'm just Lisanna. I don't really do anything special" She admitted.

"Hey kid, it's time." A voice interrupted her conversation.

"Oh!" She turned startled, her eyes landing on a large man clad in brown furs and a fur cap thrown over a silver helmet. Realizing it was Bickslow she bid farewell to her new friend. "See you later," she stroked the horse one last time before joining Bickslow. She hoped he hadn't heard her. He might think ill of her or think she was weird. Well Bickslow himself was already weird, but it suited him and that was who he was, so in the end he was in fact normal.

"Off we go!" He cheered as she caught up with him.

"You seem happy," Lisanna grinned.

"So?" He challenged.

"Oh, it's just that you've never been cheery when your were around me." She confessed.

"Is that so?" He asked, before giving a shrug and joining the other actors for rehearsal.

* * *

"It's simple, when the beast transforms Tim here will take your place as the handsome prince." The theater owner explained to Bickslow. The story was about a prince who was cursed by a wizard on the request of a rival King. He was a kind prince though hideous. As time passed he grew bitter and gave up on breaking the spell. One day a beautiful princess caught his eye. She was the fairest in the land and already had many ask for her hand.

"He kidnaps her, they fall in love, happy ending." Bickslow finished.

"Well...yes, sort of." The small man frowned having been interrupted.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" Bickslow rubbed his hands together eagerly.

When it was time for the play to begin a fair amount of children had shown up. Bickslow, the cursed prince, Made them laugh with his quirky behavior, and awed them with his gymnastic tricks. His dolls also piqued their interest. Lisanna did her best, but she still couldn't ignore the small gnawing fear of not being good enough.

"Did you all enjoy the show?" The Theater owner asked the children.

"Yes!" They all nodded eagerly.

"I'm glad, now who wants to ride the horse?" He clapped his hands.

"Me!" A dozen little hands shot up.

Bickslow watched as Lisanna interacted with the children. Her smile was bright, and her eyes sparkled as she gave them rides on the Snow White horse. In her sparkling light blue dress, fair skin and snow hair Bickslow pictured a fairy, and he had to admit she almost looked pretty. He tried to join her and the children, but a few of them cringed at his presence. One very young child began crying when the tall man in furs and a manic grin came near. Even without the costume, he was strange, so Bickslow instead went to a corner and watched from afar the princess and the children.

On stage he was just a character a safe distance away, an unreality, but as a person he was unusual and frightening.

Of course Bickslow didn't want to spend the rest of the day in the corner pouting, and luckily the theater owner noticed his situation. "Here you can make balloon animals." The theater owner shoved a bag of balloons and a pump towards Bickslow.

"What makes you assume I can make ballon animals?" He questioned, for the sake of being difficult.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you couldn't." The little man apologized.

"And what makes you think I can't?" Bickslow challenged, making the other man take a step back.

"I'll just, leave you to it..." He compromised.

One of the braver children went up to him after being guided by the theater owner. "I want a sword!"

"Coming right up!" Bickslow grabbed the balloons, cackling as he wrestled them into shape his long tongue hanging out the side of his mouth showing the black guild mark.

"Here ya go!" He handed it to the boy, but the boy was no longer there.

"Never mind..." Bickslow muttered to himself. His babies circled around him in an attempt to show their support.

"Don't you want a ballon animal? Or maybe a sword?" Lisanna asked the little boy who had run back to her.

The boy shook his head vigorously.

"He's scary." The children answered.

Lisanna cocked her head and glanced at her companion as he grinned his manic grin, twisting the balloons into shapes. She smiled a bit, for he looked to be enjoying himself. Carefree and innocent.

"Don't worry," she smiled at the children, " He may be weird, and scary looking but he's alright. Come, I'll introduce you." She guided them towards her companion.

"Why does his tongue hang out?" A little girl asked as they approached him.

"Hmm good question," Lisanna answered, "I know! Dogs stick their tongue out to cool off, maybe he does it because he's hot."

She paused. What had she just said?

" Did you just compare me to a dog?" Bickslow pouted turning away from his balloons.

"Don't worry mister, the nice lady doesn't mean it bad." A small girl tugged on his sleeve.

After that, the children warmed up to the strange man and the day seemed to fly by and soon it became time for them to return home.

"Bye bye!" The children chanted crowding around the two. "Thank you for coming and making us swords and letting us ride the pony and playing with us and...!" An endless stream of thanks was the last The pair heard of the youth as they headed home.

After they had left, and Bickslow and Lisanna had changed out of their costumes they bid the theater manager and the other actors goodbye.

"Thank you again!" He told them as he waved them off. " I've never seen the children this happy in a long time."

The land was filling with shadows cast by the orange light of the setting sun. Walking along the nearly empty streets, Bickslow allowed himself to glance at Lisanna. She seemed lost in her own world, the beauty of the evening sky reflected in her melancholy eyes.

"You heading home now?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I see..." He nodded, looking up at the darkening sky.

The pair continued walking in silence.

"So, is it far to get to your place?" He inquired, slowing to match her pace.

She shook her head,"I can get there on my own."

That wasn't the question, he thought slightly annoyed.

"I could um, walk you." He offered awkwardly.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Lisanna shook her head.

"Something might happen and Mira's gonna blame me," he continued talking, even though his brain told him to leave it be.

"I'll tell her it wasn't your fault." The girl insisted.

"I'm trying to be nice dammit!" He snapped.

"Oh." Lisanna stammered. "Um, you really don't have to..."

Bickslow stayed with her as she wandered further from town and closer to home. They continued on in the same silence that had plagued them in all their journeys. However, this silence had become a comfortable one in which they walked side by side. The stars had come out to light their path by the time they reached the Strauss home in the rural part of Magnolia.

Bickslow watched as the young girl knelt in front of a potted plant. After feeling around she stood up again, something gold glimmering in her hand which she used to unlock the red front door.

"Thank you for walking me home" she smiled from the doorway, the yellow light she had just switched on illuminating her from behind.

"It's fine, now I can tell Evergreen where Elfman lives so she can stalk him." He cackled crossing his arms.

"You see it too?" Lisanna laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Bickslow scoffed.

"True" she grinned, nodding in agreement.

An awkward silence soon followed. Lisannas eyes wandered as she stood stiffly by the door before Bickslow who did the same. The moment seemed to last an eternity.

"Well," began Bickslow, shifting his position," I guess I'll be going then."

"Mhm" she nodded.

"See ya." He grinned his signature tongue drooping grin.

"Bye" she waved.

She stood there, watching until he had disappeared from sight, before closing the door behind her. Leaning against it she let out a sigh. How was she ever going to figure that guy out?


	13. Chapter 13

Levy was dying.

Her heart thumped against her chest and her slow deep ragged breaths barely kept her from hyperventilating. How could Lucy do something like this to her? It was just too cruel.

It began that morning; for some reason mornings did not seem to like Levy very much. She had planned to have breakfast at the guild, since she had woken up late and did not feel like cooking. Not to mention the previous morning she had succeeded in burning her food and there was nothing really edible in her home. Upon entering the hall, she found Lucy slumped over the bar.

"Good morning Lucy," the girl greeted, sitting next to her best friend. Lucy's head shot up.

"Levy!" she stood up and gave the smaller girl a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Levy inquired, before to turning to Mira, "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes,"

"Coming right up," The white-haired mage nodded.

"Well…" Lucy fidgeted in her seat. "Could you do me one little favor?" She pinched her fingers together.

Levy was almost afraid to ask," What kind of favor?"

"Can you ask Gajeel on a job?" Lucy offered a pleading smile.

"What?" the blunette stammered.

"Please?" she insisted, sliding to the floor, hands clasped and big brown eyes watery.

"Why can't you ask him?" Levy retorted.

"If I ask it would mean nothing," the blonde stressed, "Besides, I'm sure he'd love it if you were the one to ask him."

"What makes you think that?" Levy scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It's not like you're asking him out. It's just a job," Mira jumped in, having arrived with Levy's order.

"I know that!" Levy muttered, cheeks turning pink.

"Mira, I'll pay," Lucy informed, still kneeling on the floor.

"I couldn't let you," Levy insisted, just as she was about to dig in.

"It's alright, it'll be payment for you doing me a favor," Lucy grinned.

Levy sighed defeatedly as she slowly got up.

"Go on," Lucy jumped up and gave the trembling blunette a little push in the right direction, making her stumble forward. Lucy shrugged apologetically and Levy gave her friend a dirty look before slowly walking towards the shaggy black mane that was Gajeel who was sitting at one of the tables.

She took a deep breath as she walked up behind him.

Big mistake.

The iron dragon slayer was in the process of getting in a heated argument with Natsu. Just as Levy reached Gajeel and was about to tap him on the shoulder he abruptly stood up, and the bench he had been sitting on moved to hit her shin.

"Ow!" she muttered, rubbing her knee.

"You wanna go Salamander!" Gajeel growled, leaning over the wooden table to face Natsu who did the same.

"Bring it on metalhead!" the fire dragon grinned, his fists lighting up in flames.

"You got it," Gajeel smirked as he swung his arm back preparing for a punch. However, before he could carry out his attack his elbow hit something behind him.

"What the…?" his brows furrowed, and he turned to look behind him, but saw nothing.

"Huh. That was weird," he frowned, confused.

Then he felt a tug on the hem of his pants.

"Down here, idiot," a huffy voice reached his ears. He didn't need to look down to know who it was, but he did so anyway and his eyes widened.

Sprawled on the floor was a certain little blue haired script mage glaring at him through the one eye that she was not clutching and whose other hand was balled into a fist.

Natsu, not having seen or paid attention to what had just happened, took Gajeel's moment of distraction with the floor as an opportunity to get in a blow.

"Take that! Fist of the Fire Dragon!" He roared as his fist met the shaggy mane of Gajeel's turned head. The iron dragon slayer grunted as he lost his balance and tripped over the bench, falling face first onto the floor. Only there was already something on the floor.

"Haha!" Take that! Who else wants to fight me?" Natsu danced around breathing fire, leaping onto the table, fists in the air proclaiming his victory.

"Natsu!" someone cursed at him.

"Yeah, you wanna fight me?" he looked around the hall before turning to look down at the person who said his name.

"Oh, hey Levy. Whatcha doing on the floor?" He cocked his head in confusion, "and why is Gajeel on top of you?"

"Natsu, can't you see you made Gajeel fall on her?" Happy scolded him.

"I did not! All I did was punch him!"

"Yeah, and then he tripped over the bench and fell!" he responded, "Lucky for you, Levy doesn't mind, right?" the little cat grinned.

Levy's face turned from pink to red from embarrassment. Then again, she did just get hit in the face, and Gajeel wasn't exactly light. She tried pushing against his chest in an effort to free herself, but to no avail. If she turned her head, his face was right next to hers.

"Just help get him off me," she flailed around trying to push Gajeel's large body off her.

Where was Lucy at a time like this? She should be a good friend and be there helping Levy.

Well, Lucy was sitting back, blissfully sipping a nice cool lemonade while watching the scene unfold with Mira behind the bar grinning proudly.

"So, how is it?" she asked.

"You know Mira, I quite like it," Lucy replied, taking another sip.

"I told you, one taste and you're hooked," Mira giggled.

"How do you do it though?" Lucy asked in admiration.

"That's a secret," the other winked.

"Oh, fine. But you know, I suppose now I can understand why you like matchmaking so much," the blonde grinned.

"Well I've got to have some other hobby than just tending the bar all day. Anyway, now that Gajevy is being set into motion, what are we going to do about Nalu?" Mira placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully, as they turned into an evil grin.

Lucy did a spit take, spraying lemonade all over.

"You know, I feel like I should go help Levy," she stammered, wiping her mouth and grabbing a few napkins to quickly wipe up the mess she made.

"You can run, but you can't hide from love, Lucy!" The She-Demon called after her.

Gajeel growled, annoyed. Was Natsu blind? No, he was just dense and unaware of what was in front of him. If anyone asked, Natsu had taken a cheap shot, and if Gajeel had been paying attention, he could have easily beaten Natsu cold. He shifted his body and a small gasp responded to his movement. It took him a moment to be more aware of his surroundings. That's right, Levy had been on the floor shooting daggers at him.

Wait…

His eyes shot open. He doubted she would have had time to move out of the way that quickly, and she had been right in front of him when he fell. His red eyes met her brown ones and he realized her lips were just inches away. That brief moment seemed to last an eternity, but he soon came back to his senses. Scrambling to his feet he reached out to help the small girl up.

"Thank you." She said curtly, clutching her left eye.

"I'm, uh… sorry…for that," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." She dismissed.

"What were you doing behind me anyway?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"Yeah, besides checking him out," Bickslow cackled. He was still being punished by Mira and tended to spend some time in the guild hall moping and trying to get Mira to change her mind. This allowed him to listen in on whatever drama was taking place and he couldn't really say it wasn't entertaining sometimes.

Levy's normal coloring had begun to go back to normal, but at Bickslow's comment her cheeks returned to a dusty pink.

"You be quiet!" Evergreen scolded him.

Bickslow just stuck out his tongue and resumed watching the scene unfold. He could see Levy was flushed. "Well I was…wanting to inquire if you would go on a job…with…me," she began.

"Really?" Gajeel folded his arms. Only PantherLily could see the slightly pleased glint in the dragon slayer's eyes.

"Well, with Lucy and me!" the blunette quickly added in a desperate attempt to throw the spotlight off of herself. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, whatever that was.

"Oh," he replied, eyes shifting away.

"But never mind, I'm sure you're busy anyway," she switched her gaze between the two dragon slayers. "Goodbye."

"Levy…" He stammered, as he watched her walk away to join Lucy, and as Mira guided her to the infirmary for some ice.

"It's alright Gajeel," Pantherlily stepped forward to place a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "It's not the first time you've messed up."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy wailed, as she and Levy walked home. "I didn't think you would get hurt like that! I was just talking with Mira that morning and she suggested I have you talk to Gajeel."

"It's ok," Levy smiled, her left eye was partially closed, and starting to turn a shade of purple.

"I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

Levy stopped walking, "Anything?" she asked, eye glinting.

Lucy gulped, "Yes?"

"Then ask Natsu out on a job," Levy declared.

"That's all? I yell at him to do that all the time," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Levy held up her hand indicating she was not finished.

"This Sunday,"

"This Sunday?" Lucy repeated.

"I hear it's going to be a clear day, perfect for a date," Levy stated.

"Wait a minute…" Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Mira said she would handle the assignment," her friend continued.

"Mira's involved? Isn't Sunday- "Lucy began.

"Mhm," Levy hummed.

After a moment of silence Lucy broke out in hysterical laughter.

Levy took a step back "Are you ok?"

Transitioning to a nervous laugh Lucy gave a thumbs up, before collecting herself.

"Don't do this to me Levy. It thought you were serious," Lucy clapped her friend on the back. "for a moment, I was getting the image that you wanted me to go on a date with Natsu and to see the Sakura blossoms, no less."

"I am," Levy continued walking.

"Eh?" Lucy choked. "But, on that day…"

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," Levy reassured her friend.

"Yeah, sure. Natsu's too dense to realize he's on a date even if someone told him," The blonde made a face upon that realization, then shook her head. It was a good thing that Natsu was dense when it came to romance or even interacting with a girl. It would spare Lucy some awkwardness, probably.

The two continued on their path. New grass was growing and the leaves on the large oak trees that stood in front of Fairy Hills were sprouting new leaves.

"Tell me what happens!" Levy teased, as she turned towards the dormitory.

"It won't be much," Lucy sang," except for the usual breaking everything, and eating everything in sight," she added, muttering.

"See you later!" Levy waved, as Lucy started for her own home.

Walking into the dormitory Levy smiled to herself, thinking back to a few hours ago.

Mira had come and brought Levy an icepack, and in the privacy of the infirmary suggested an innocent plan.

"Don't you think Lucy and Natsu make such a cute couple?" Mira asked absently.

"I guess?" Levy shrugged, watching Mira prepare a bag of ice. Wendy was out with Carla, Romeo and Doranbolt for the day, so the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages had to deal with injury the old-fashioned way for the time being.

"Here you go," Mira handed over the ice pack, and Levy enjoyed the cooling sensation it gave her. She had hardly a moment of silence though, before Mira brought out her hidden agenda.

"So, will you help me with something?" Mira clapped her hands together excitedly.

Once again, the girl found herself in a damning position. "That depends."

At that a mischievious grin spread upon Mira's pretty face, as she knew she had won. The woman eagerly began to share her 'suggestion'. It wasn't malicious, but it was good payback. Not to mention, Levy had to admit almost everyone in the guild shipped the two, and Levy knew her best friend had a soft spot for the Fire dragon slayer.

"Sorry, Lu-chan" Levy giggled, as she flopped onto her bed with a book.

* * *

 **Just a little something for now**


	14. Chapter 14

April was an enjoyable month. The weather was nice, there was plenty of work, places to go, things to do, and the cherry blossoms would be in bloom. Many people waited in anticipation for when they could gaze at the beautiful trees. Whether it be superstition, to grant a wish, eternal happiness, love, or just to enjoy nature, everyone had their reasons; and that Sunday was a special day for one of those reasons for many people.

"Lisanna, can you give this to Lucy?" Mira asked, handing her little sister a small card.

"Of course," Lisanna nodded.

"Thank you, I have a shoot today, and Lucy won't be arriving until ten," The older sibling informed, gathering her bag.

"Kinana should be here by eleven and then you can take off," Mira called over her shoulder, as she strode away.

Lisanna looked at the card in her hands. It was pretty, and almost like a fancy invitation, with its golden swirls on the cream background. Before she had a chance to read it, the card was snatched from her grasp.

"What's this?" Bickslow inquired. He tended to hang around the bar in the morning after training, and mostly ignored everyone, especially Lisanna, until now. Except for another 'thank you' and 'sorry for any trouble I've caused' she hadn't spoken to him either since the time he had walked her home after their second job together. They had fulfilled their minimum job count, so there was no reason for them to continue interacting in any way, and she was always afraid to be a bother.

"Hey!" The girl protested, reaching for the stolen object and accidentally tipping over Bickslow's empty glass.

Bickslow just smirked as he lifted it out of her reach and read the contents. "Heh, Ever was trying to get her hands on one of these."

"Well, it's for Lucy so please give it back," Lisanna held her hand out. Bickslow twirled the card in between his fingers checking her reaction. When she remained straight-faced, expectantly holding out her hand, he gave in.

"Aw, you're no fun," he tossed it back to her.

"I know that," she replied, shoving the card in her back pocket and reaching for the washcloth to wipe down the counter. As she allowed her mind to wander to the card's contents, she failed to notice Bickslow snatch the card from her pocket with a snicker, when she gave him her back.

So, it's basically a couple's ticket to see the Sakura Blossoms, Lisanna thought to herself. Knowing her sister, Lisanna decided Mira probably had a big matchmaking scheme underway. It seemed like Natsu and Lucy had an interesting day before them. In a way Lisanna wished she could be like them; to go out with a friend and have fun. She didn't mind being alone either. Today was a special day to see the blossoms and even if she went by herself, she would be happy enough for the experience.

"I wish I could see the cherry blossoms…" she murmured, unaware that she had voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Blossoms, blossoms," Bickslow's dolls teased, making the girl stiffen as she realized she had been heard. However, she made herself ignore them and continued doing her work. It turned into a typical morning at the bar, and as members started trickling in, more began asking for breakfast. By the time the clock reached ten Lisanna was dashing around fulfilling orders.

"Lisanna?" called an uncertain voice, "Is Mira here?"

Balancing four plates, Lisanna turned to find Lucy at the counter.

"No, she went out, but she gave me something to give to you. Hold on." The girl scurried out, delivered the food and came back to Lucy.

"Um, she gave me this…" She reached for her back pocket, feeling around she felt nothing.

"Huh?" she gasped.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, they came up empty. Her heart stopped. Did she lose it? Seeing Lucy give her a quizzical look, she plastered a smile. "I'll be right back," Ducking behind the bar she scrambled around looking for the missing paper. She was sure she had put it in her pocket, and she hadn't thought it would have fallen out, so where could it be?

Bickslow smirked from where he had been watching, and casually strode over to the bar, leaning over the counter.

"Shouldn't you be working?" he questioned, watching her from behind.

Still on her knees, Lisanna looked over her shoulder to give Bickslow a frown, "I'm working. On finding something."

"Hm…" he mused.

"You don't happen to know where that card went, do you?" she accused.

Bickslow grinned, waggling his finger like a magician he pulled the sought for object seemingly out of thin air.

Lisanna gaped, "How…?"

"Magic," he winked.

"Hm." She grabbed the card and went over to Lucy.

"Um, here you go Lucy," she smiled handing over the card.

"Thank you,"

Before she returned to her duties, Lisanna couldn't help but notice as Lucy's face went from curiously studying the contents, to surprised, to a look of horror. Her gaze shifted to the entrance of the guild as a familiar pink head appeared.

"Luuucy!" Natsu shouted, coming up behind her, causing the blonde to jump.

"So, about the job for today," He blushed scratching the back of his neck.

'Don't tell me he knows what it is…', Lucy internally begged.

"You see I felt bad about Levy, so I invited her and Gajeel to come with us." He told her.

"What?"

"Mira gave me the info already see?" He held up another card identical to the one Lucy clutched. Glancing past him, she spotted Levy trailing behind Gajeel who had his arms crossed.

"Give me that!" she snatched the card, putting it together with the one she already had. "Each of these is valid for two people, and now we have two tickets for four people…"

"Apparently Mira had a talk with Natsu, and had him invite us," Levy said, coming to stand beside her best friend.

"She set us up," Lucy glowered.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Levy asked, taking one of the tickets. Before Lucy could respond Levy answered her own question, "We're with Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers…I shouldn't have asked."

"Come on Lucy! Mira said this would be easy, and she even said we would get a nice reward afterwards!" Natsu grinned. "I hope it's food."

"We're coming," Lucy muttered.

"Have fun!" Lisanna waved to the group.

"Bye!" The two girls responded, Natsu had already taken off, and Gajeel seemed to be a foul mood.

After the initial morning rush, the guild began to quiet down as the members went out. Lisanna's shift was almost over and soon she'd have the day off. Not that she had anything planned; she would probably just go home and try to make herself useful by cleaning up. She still felt dumb for not noticing that Bickslow had stolen the card, and then crawling around the floor like a fool looking for it.

"Hi, Lisanna you can take off now," Kinana arrived, "Sorry I wasn't here in the morning, I went to visit Erik, I mean Cobra," She smiled to herself.

Kinana was a quiet girl, and very docile. Only a few knew she had initially been cursed to be in a snake form before she was released from the spell and taken in by Markorov. She retained no recollection of before or during the time she was a snake. The girl couldn't help but feel drawn to the poison dragon Slayer. She liked his kind voice. Recently they had been spending some time together despite his protests of not wanting to mess up her life.

"You seem happy," Lisanna noted.

"Oh! Well, since he can't go out in public, because he's still an outlaw, we had a small picnic in the woods." Kinana blushed.

"Wow, that sounds nice," Lisanna grinned eagerly.

"Yeah, we even got see some cherry blossoms," the other girl sighed happily. "Have you seen them?" she asked.

Lisanna shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Well, there's still a few days left. You should go sometime," Kinana told her.

"Mhm," Lisanna nodded, "Maybe I'll go today,"

"Today there's a special event going on in the park, that you need tickets to though and it's all fenced in," Kinana informed.

"Oh, another time then," Lisanna hid her disappointment as she bid Kinana goodbye. She could always go next year, maybe she would even have someone to go with then.

"Hey, Lisanna," Bickslow called out, striding towards her.

"Hm?" she turned.

"So, you wanted to see the cherry blossoms huh?"

"Yes…" she cocked her head.

"Here," he held out a small white and gold card, which Lisanna hesitantly took.

"Wow," she grinned, when she realized what it was. "How'd you get this?"

"Like I told you before, Magic," he grinned, sticking out his tongue. She shot him a disbelieving look.

"Mira told me to give it to you," he shrugged, "she seems to have a lot of them to pass around."

"I see,"

"I don't know how you could have possibly found someone to go with you, but have fun," he waved, wandering off, leaving a stunned Lisanna standing in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you," she deadpanned. Looking down at the card she managed a half smile. It seemed that her wish had been at least semi granted. Just then she spotted a familiar blue clad figure brooding in a corner.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lisanna asked, coming to sit beside her comrade.

"Juvia had a ticket to go see the cherry blossoms today, but she lost it," The water mage sniffed.

"Oh,"

"She wanted to go with Grey-sama, and he would have such a wonderful time," she gushed, hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia made sure to take good care of the ticket, but somehow it still disappeared," her shoulders slumped.

"Here you go Juvia," Lisanna held out her card.

"But this is Lisanna's, is it not?" Juvia began to refuse.

The white-haired girl just laughed, "it's alright Juvia, it's not like I have someone to go with, I was going to give it away anyway."

"Juvia is very thankful! Lisanna is such a kind person," Juvia gushed clutching the tickets to her chest, as she bowed.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia has a surprise for you!"

Lisanna watched as Juvia ran to Grey, jumping up and down, begging him to go with her. He finally allowed her to drag him away despite half-heartedly complaining about it. Lisanna smiled contentedly.

"Hey, there," a voice drawled seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, Daniel. Hello," she smiled politely.

"You really seem like a nice girl, always wanting to make other happy," he noted, leaning against the doorframe of the hall entrance.

"Too bad no one wants to be with you," he sighed innocently.

Lisanna let her gaze drop. She understood that, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"Well, I've got to get going," he declared, brushing past her.

When he had gone a certain distance from the guild he stopped, looking back. With a smug glint in his eye, and a toothy grin, he casually tossed a gold and white card in a neighboring trash bin.

Lisanna had no idea who Daniel was, so she assumed he was another member who had joined in the long time she was gone. However, he was rarely in the guild and tended to pop up now and then at odd times. With one last glance and the lively hall, she silently left the guild towards home.

Her heart felt heavy, and her steps faltered as her mind replayed the morning's events. She had been clumsy, oblivious, and then she had foolishly gotten her hopes up. She let herself replay her embarrassment for the little mistakes she had made, and berated herself for letting them happen.

She shook her head.

"Stop it Lisanna, you have no reason to be feeling sorry for yourself,' she scolded. Taking a detour, she ended up by the park. She may not be able to go in, but a glimpse would be good enough for her.

"Wow," she breathed, raking in the view before her. The park was fenced in allowing outsiders only the use of their imagination to figure out what lay behind the walls. Though she could only see the tops of the trees, the light pink blossoms seemed to glitter under the sun. For a moment her mind was clear, and she didn't worry.

She stood still admiring the scene, until she realized she was in the middle of a walkway, and immediately felt bad for blocking it. After the magic of the moment was lost she hurried home.

All day she swept, mopped, dusted, washed, and more. Finally, after a few hours there was nothing left to do, even the lightbulbs had been dusted and the front door painted.

"I guess I'll just hop into the shower," she decided, grabbing her pajamas.

Their humble home had two bathrooms, and only one was a full bath that she and her sibling shared. Mira always had her things nicely aligned on a shelf, while Elfman haphazardly left his in a corner of the sink. Stepping into the shower she turned it on, not caring that it was freezing cold at first. Closing her eyes she let the water wash away the weariness that blanketed her.

It didn't take long to wash her short hair, and after enjoying the warmth of a nice evening showered she stepped out. Her reflection was a distorted figure in the steam covered mirror.

Drying her hair with only a towel she left it down to dry on its own, and collapsed on her twin sized bed in the small room she shared with her sister. She lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling, and existing in the lonely silence.

Turning over to her side, her eyes fell upon a small frame, made of clay, straw, and sticks, and slightly charred at one end. It had been a gift to her from Natsu. He had made the frame and heated up the clay with his fire. She fondly remembered his toothy grin as he bashfully handed it over to her.

She bit her lip, picking it up. It was the one Reedus painted the day Happy hatched from an egg, after she and Natsu had taken care of it. Everyone had gathered together, and looked so happy and close; they were a family. Lisanna sighed. Things were a bit different now. Gently placing the frame back on her nightstand, she looked out the window. The evening sky was a painter's palette of reds, oranges, and yellows slowly being overtaken by the shadow of night.

'Maybe I'll go outside for a bit', she thought, getting up. Opening the back door, she made it just in time to see bright flames light up the sky.

* * *

 **So yeah...sadly things do not work out for Lisanna today**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, a lot of you are wondering who this Daniel is. He does play something of an important part in the story, but all will be revealed in due time.**

* * *

The sky was clear and sunny, and the air was quite cool for an April morning. Gathering by the Magnolia park were couples eager for its gates to open. Gajeel stood with a frown on his face, giving off a menacing aura, that along with his typical dark clothing made others wonder why he was there. He was asking himself the same question as well. Happy wasn't around to keep Natsu company so he fidgeted as he waited impatiently.

"I'm busy," the little blue cat had told him, "besides, you and Lucy need to work on your team building. Whatever that means." He added with a snicker, leaving Natsu confused.

"I can't see what's on the other side," Levy complained, as the four mages stood in line to the park.

"That's cause you're short, Shrimp," Gajeel told her, using the girl as an elbow rest.

Levy grumbled something inaudible, stepping to the side and making the Dragon Slayer momentarily lose his balance.

As the group neared the entrance Lucy spoke, "Everything in the park is free with the ticket. As for food, we still need to pay."

Natsu who had perked up at the mention of food, pursed his lips in a pout.

"We can still get something later for lunch if you want," Lucy told him, noticing. The line wasn't too long, so they found themselves at the front in no time.

Turning in their tickets each person was handed a white bracelet to show that they were allowed to be in the park and take part in the attractions. After watching Natsu struggling with his, Lucy went over and helped her friend with the white band. She was all too aware of the brief moment her fingers brushed against his wrist.

Upon walking past the temporary gates, for they and the wall had been set up with magic, Natsu made an exaggeration of looking around.

"Mira said we had to see the Cherry Blossoms,"

"Why don't we take a look at this pamphlet they gave us at the entrance first," Lucy suggested, and over-exaggerated her interest in its contents.

"What's the point in that? I thought we were here for a mission," Gajeel pointed out.

Lucy just toyed with the paper sheepishly, "Well…"

"As part of the 'mission' we have to blend in, so I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to just enjoy the park," Levy offered.

"Yes, yes!" Lucy vehemently agreed. "Let's get going!" she marched off, scuttling back when she realized the rest of the group stayed behind, anchored to the floor by their un-enthusiasm.

"Come on," She grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him forward. Levy and a reluctant Gajeel followed suite.

Cobblestone paths guided visitors through the mazelike garden that held a variety of greens, violets, reds, hues of blues and yellows, and more. Cherry blossom trees were not the only vegetation here, and so Lucy and Levy took their time walking through the fields of flowers, and gasping in pleasure at the occasional visiting butterfly or hummingbird. The two boys trailed behind as the girls enjoyed themselves. "This hasn't been that bad so far," Levy admitted," It just feels like we're just a group of friends out for a walk."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, allowing herself to relax. There was no reason to be nervous, or a make a big deal out of this. This exact group had gone on jobs together, spent the night together in fact; in separate sleeping quarters, of course. It had never been awkward.

"If only Mira hadn't called this a date, and we weren't here for an event specifically for couples," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called her.

She froze. He didn't hear her, did he?

"Yes?" she dragged out the word, slowing turning.

"Didn't Mira say we had to find a tree?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Didn't you want to get your food first?" Lucy stammered, "I mean it's already past noon, is there anything you guys want?"

She knew it was a superstition, but even if the legend was real and she let herself believe in it, she wanted to see the Great Sakura tree with someone she loved, a boyfriend maybe. She didn't want to go with Natsu. At least not like this. Levy hadn't wanted to go either.

"I want to get this job done and over with is what I want," Gajeel barked, making Lucy shrink back.

"All we have to do is spend time here today, and Lucy and I will report back to Mira," Levy stepped up, "It's nothing official or anything. It's like…"

"But there's nothing to do," Natsu interrupted, as the group wandered back onto the main path. He didn't see why they were there, and there was nothing worth coming for. Then he turned the corner of the path, stopping in his tracks.

"It's beautiful," Natsu breathed, eyes glittering. Following his gaze Lucy let out a groan. The object of his affections was tall and sleek and possessed an aroma that filled the dragon slayers senses. In a multitude of colors, offering a multitude of foods, stood food trucks parked in a semi-circle around a makeshift patio area. Typically, it was a grassy field where people could have picnics or play sports in and the like, but today it had been cleared and extra tables brought in.

"Luucy," he grinned twiddling his thumbs, giving her a look.

"I'll stay here with him, you guys can go on ahead somewhere," the blonde decided, noticing Gajeel glowering. With a wave, she separated from Gajeel and Levy and followed Natsu to a truck in the opposite direction, that was offering burgers.

Standing in line with Natsu by her side made Lucy almost feel as if they were a couple on a date. Waiting together, ordering together, walking together… Lucy, despite being a writer, would at that moment not be able to describe how she felt, nor why she felt the way she did.

When she had suggested taking Natsu to eat, she hadn't realized it was date-like. Of course, she had treated Natsu to lunch before, but that was only when they were out on a job or as a thank you, or because he forgot his money. This time was a bit different.

Stealing a fry from his plate and popping it into her mouth as Natsu stuffed food into his, Lucy shook her head. They were just two friends having lunch together, that was all. She wondered how Levy was faring.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Levy asked Gajeel, as she licked her chocolate ice cream before the melting confection could dribble down her hand.

"I'm good," he answered, chewing on something beside her. He sat backwards in his seat with his legs crossed and leaning his back against the table.

"Wh-…Wait. Are you eating the table!" she yelled, causing a few passerbys to stare in their direction.

"It's surprisingly good metal, and if it was put here only for this day, so no one should miss it," he shrugged, taking a bite from the piece he had ripped off the side.

"Put it back, now!" she commanded.

He stared at her, taking another mouthful of metal.

"Gajeel," She lowered her voice, and he grudgingly complied.

The end result was a picnic table half the length of the original, but that looked whole for the most part.

"There. Happy?" he gestured towards his handiwork.

"Let's just go," Levy sighed, walking off to join Lucy and Natsu on the other side of the lot.

* * *

"There's a gondola," Lucy pointed toward a lake upon which different water crafts leisurely floated.

"Ooh, let's go?" Levy asked.

"Hah?" Natsu stopped eating his corn dog, having brought along some extra food before leaving the circle of food trucks.

"Levy and I want to go on the gondola," Lucy gave him a pointed look.

"Oh…" He nodded, swallowing, "Well have fun, I'll be over at the food place. On land!" he grinned, making a quick getaway.

"Figures," Lucy muttered.

"I'll stay here and make sure this idiot doesn't do anything stupid," Gajeel declined the invitation before it could be extended, inching away.

"True, you'd probably get motion sick from a gondola too," Levy acknowledged.

"Tch, I can handle a little raft like that," he scoffed.

"Then why don't you come?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a thing like that," He crossed his arms, giving her his back.

"Fine," Levy gave him her back as well, as she followed Lucy down the dock, to pick out a small boat.

Since their intended 'partners' would not be accompanying them, one of the workers managing the boats steered them across the lake. It was quiet, and peaceful as the gentle waves lapped against the gondola's side, gently rocking it. A few ducks could be seen gliding over the shimmering water, and the two friends relaxed in the tranquil silence.

"Too bad Natsu couldn't come," Lucy sighed.

"Or Gajeel," Levy added absently.

"Not that I care!" they both cried in unison.

"Understood," was the mutual response as each girl looked away.

"You know, this is kind of silly," Levy began.

"Hm?" the other cocked her head.

"I mean what are we so afraid of? It's just a silly superstition that you'll fall in love with whoever you see the blossoms with,"

"Hehe, yeah it is ridiculous," Lucy agreed, "and that a couple's love will be forever blessed or whatever. Ha!" her laughter slowly faded, and she closed her eyes lifting her face to soak in the warming rays of the sun that shone through the canopy as they passed under a grove of trees by the bank. She liked warmth. Levy traced the metal studs that decorated the boat's side.

Gajeel and Natsu were waiting for them when they reached the dock, and had surprisingly not gotten into any argument. For the rest of the day, the group explored what else the park had to offer, while making sure to avoid the cherry blossoms. Once they came upon a crowd of shrieking women and annoyed men, as someone yelled, "Put your clothes on!"

At that point, all of them had picked up their pace and did not stop to look back until the gathering was out of sight and ear-range.

The sun began its farewell for the day as the evening sky faded, for it was the moon's turn to watch over the land. Most rides had been out of the question with the two dragon slayers in tow, but there had been many others things to do and see. Unfortunately, many attractions were quite couple-y themed, so the group uncomfortably walked passed these, often without any further glance. Just as the team decided to head home for the day, and unexpected obstacle appeared before them.

Lucy gasped and grabbed Natsu, pulling him behind a tree.

"What are you doing Lucy?" he questioned, his breath near her ear.

"It's Mira," she hissed, as she crouched down.

"Oh…" he nodded, taking a peek from behind the tree. "Hey, Mira!" he grinned, and Lucy facepalmed.

"What are you doing here?"

Mira just smiled elegantly from her perch. She was clad in a loose cream robe, and a golden belt sporting red hearts wrapped around her slim waist. Her hair was done in an alluring up-do, and in her hand, was a red bow and golden arrow. With an elegant finger, she beckoned them towards her.

"Come take a picture with Cupid!" She cheered, echoing the words on the poster she was gesturing to. "Every couple has to take home a memory!"

Her eyes zeroed in on Levy and Gajeel who were rooted to the path like deer in front of a headlight. "Wow! There's a Ferris Wheel!" Levy exclaimed, naming the first attraction she saw. "Sorry, Mira. Maybe later."

"Really? Well then I'll walk you there," she insisted. "I have time, and it's just right there."

"You don't have to," Gajeel told her.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Mira ignored their protests, seeing them all the way until the pair were inside the Ferris wheel car, and the doors were closed.

"Now where did the other two run off to?" she smiled, before vanishing.

* * *

"Run!" Lucy commanded her best male friend.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted.

The blonde didn't know how, but Mira seemed to pop up everywhere. She was in one of her demon Takeovers, and flitted to and fro, blocking their path until there was only one place left for Lucy to go.

She jumped, yanking Natsu along with her. As soon as they landed the Fire dragon Slayer collapsed. Fortunately, Mira stopped chasing them, unfortunately…

"You two have fun together," Mira waved, dressed once more in her cupid outfit.

"Whyy?" Lucy sighed, sinking to the floor she paused to catch her breath. Lifting her head, she scanned their surroundings. There was nothing, but water all around them as she and Natsu drifted off in a swan shaped gondola.

"Hey, where did Levy and Gajeel go?" she asked in part to herself, since Natsu was currently flopped over the side the water craft.

"Get me off," he croaked.

"We have to wait until we reach the dock or the shore again,"

"I don't wanna wait. Mira said there was a reward and we didn't even- " he paused, taking a moment as a wave of nausea passed over him.

"Where's the paddle?" he reached out, grabbing at nothing.

"They're…not here," Thinking back she realized the splash she heard when they had jumped may have been the paddles falling into the water.

"What?" he lifted his head, only to let it drop again.

"You'll be fine," Lucy snapped, and sat back in the gondola crossing her legs. There was no point in complaining, she would just take advantage of the moment and enjoy the gondola ride. This would probably be the last thing they did on their not-date anyway, so might as well make the most of it. She should have known going on a proper date with Natsu, even if he didn't know it was a date, was impossible. Why am I getting so worked up about this? She questioned herself. Her eyes narrowed as Natsu shakily stood up and took a deep breath.

"Roar of the Fire dragon!"

"Aiiiiiiieeee!" the blonde screeched clinging to the neck of the swan as the gondola was lifted high into the air, propelled by the fire Natsu directed below them.

* * *

Gajeel sat across from Levy in silence, leaning against the side wall. His motion sickness wasn't as bad as Natsu's so if he kept his movement minimal he should be fine. A slight creak could be heard as the wheel lifted its passengers up. Multi colored bulbs around the structure offered some light in the growing darkness, and cast shadows inside the car.

"I'm sorry, about today," Levy broke the stillness, "Mira made Lucy and I come here with you and Natsu,"

Gajeel shifted in his seat, "I figured as much,"

The car shook as the wheel moved and came to an abrupt stop. Gajeel stiffened, and Levy let out a squeak.

He raised a studded eyebrow, "hm."

"Um, I'm not the biggest fan of heights and yeah…," she admitted.

"Gihi," Gajeel snickered.

"What's so funny?" she scoffed.

"You know," he began, and Levy cocked her head.

"Nothing, Shrimp,"

"Hey!" she pouted. Gajeel smirked. Sitting up straighter Levy gazed at Gajeel. At least for a moment he thought she was.

"It's the Great Sakura tree," Levy moved closer to the window, forgetting why she had been avoiding it all day. Right in front of the pair, to Levy's right and Gejeels left, in the middle of the garden stood the age-old tree, its leaves glowing a rainbow of colors. It gave off a gentle light that bathed the park in an eerie glow.

Levy gazed out the window, and Gajeel watched as the corners of her lips came up in a smile, and her small hands gripped the bottom of the window sill, and how she pressed her dainty nose to the glass. Sitting in the car, with shadows and light surrounding them Gajeel moved closer to look out the window as well. Their shoulders were still about a foot apart, but it was enough, each could acutely feel the other's presence.

Just then, a giant jet of fire appeared in front of them

* * *

 **I finally have a free summer to work on everything I didn't have time to do, so for the moment there will be more frequent updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally finished up this chapter**

* * *

Aside from the screams and the closure of the park for the day because of the flaming gondola that had imbedded itself in the middle of the park, there hadn't been too much damage. Any fire that spread was quickly put out by a certain ice mage, and water mage who happened to be in the area. One thing was for sure, everyone had a story to tell even though not everyone cared to share all the details of their outing.

Juvia gushed about how romantic the Ferris wheel and gondolas were, and how Grey won a stuffed polar bear for her. Lucy ranted and complained about Natsu, but threw in a few words of praise for the park, as did Levy who agreed it was nice to see the gardens. However, no one mentioned what happened later on in the evening if they could help it. Gajeel and Levy would get flustered if asked where they were when Natsu caused the ruckus with his fire, and Lucy didn't want anyone to know she was alone with Natsu on a "romantic boat ride". It would only give people another reason to tease her about the fire dragon slayer.

"I am never doing something like this again," Lucy muttered, slumped over a table as Levy covered her face with a book.

"Don't jinx it," She blunette commented.

"My life is a jinx, what's one more?"

"You'd be surprised," Levy chided, "Besides, it wasn't a complete waste."

"Oh? How was your evening then?" the blonde lifted her head and gave her friend a pointed look.

She got no response and noticed Levy tighten the grip on her book. A glint soon appeared in the blonde's eyes.

"Leevyy," she sang. "I seem to recall you and Gajeel disappearing." She scooted down the bench to sit right in front of the small book worm, "I wonder where you guys went,"

"For your information nothing happened," the blunette insisted.

"I never asked about that," Lucy grinned a Cheshire grin.

Levy gulped, remembering the peaceful ride in the Ferris Wheel. When Gajeel sat across from her with his knees just inches from hers. The way the shadows shrouded his face, and the metal studs glinted in the very darkness that hid her blush. How close they were when they both gazed at the Great Cherry blossom tree together…

"You're blushing," Lucy whispered, leaning forward.

"No, I'm not," Levy hid her face behind the red bound book.

"Interesting reaction," Lucy mused resting her elbows on the table and cupping her chin in her palm, giving her best friend her full attention, "Whatever happened?"

"Well…," The small girl began, but was saved by a chipper voice.

"Good morning Lucy, Levy," Lisanna nodded respectively to each.

"Good morning Lisanna," the girls greeted.

"You guys went to the park the other day, right?" Lisanna tried to make conversation.

Both girls froze.

"Ye-yes," Levy stammered.

"Why-why do you ask?" Lucy asked in an octave too high.

"Just curious," she answered, "I saw a tower of fire shoot up and was wondering if Natsu had anything to do with it,"

"What! Even you saw?" Lucy

"Well, it's not like I live under a rock," Lisanna laughed, though sometimes she felt she did for often she would only learn of things because her sister was the kind to always know everyone's business.

"You know, when we were kids he was always getting into trouble, and I would always have to deal with him," she reminisced, smiling to herself as she remembered the little Natsu from long ago.

"Well, I wish I didn't," Lucy muttered, "He caused a fire and then just left me in the middle of it all! Just left me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Lisanna assured her, "sometimes you just gotta be firm with him,"

As if on cue the very person they were discussing appeared.

"Mornin' Lucy!" Natsu sauntered over and threw an amicable arm around his partner's shoulder, but the blonde just ignored him, slapping his arm away.

"Ow! Why are you mad?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked, frowning.

"Natsu, promise me you'll never leave Lucy" Lisanna scolded him.

"What are you talking about?" he cocked his head.

"Promise," she gave the stern look she had given him often in their childhood.

"Why would I leave her? She's my partner," he grinned boyishly, and Lucy blushed despite trying to look mad.

"See Lucy?" Lisanna turned to the girl for whom Natsu had a special place in his heart for," Always stay by Natsu's side too, okay?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Lisanna felt her confidence plunge, though she just continued smiling. Maybe she shouldn't have said what she did. She had genuinely meant what she said, but would they think she was just being overconfident and bossy?

Lucy gaped, turning red, Levy snickered, and Natsu was as oblivious as ever. Any response was up to an outside source who was glad to make a contribution.

"Trying to be like your matchmaking sister, huh?" Bickslow piped in from a nearby table, breaking the silence.

"Don't you have anything better to do than butt in to other people's conversations," Lucy complained, in partial defense of herself than for Lisanna.

"Thanks to this one here, nope," he gestured to the girl with short white hair who responded with a frown.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked, exchanging a glance with Levy.

"I'm really sorry about that," Lisanna insisted, bowing her head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Bickslow crossed his arms pouting.

"If it makes you happy, I'll have a talk to my sister," she suggested, and Bickslow just shrugged.

"See you guys later. Bye Natsu," Lisanna stood up to leave, glancing at Natsu who never answered back for he was too preoccupied with bothering Lucy.

"Ne, nii-san," Lisanna returned to the bar. "Why did you put Bickslow on house-arrest?"

"Why indeed," Mira sighed as she absently wiped down a glass, " It's gone nowhere," she added to herself.

"What do you mean?" the younger Strauss sibling cocked her head, but her question was ignored.

"Hey, Lisanna how did you like the cherry blossoms?" Mira inquired.

"They were very pretty," she answered remembering the tops of the trees when she had walked by the park.

"How did you like the rest of the park? I didn't see you," Her older sister probed.

"Well, that's because I didn't actually go in," Lisanna shrugged.

Mira's face fell, "Did Bickslow not give you the tickets?"

"Oh no, he did give me a pair for some weird reason," Lisanna shook her head, "I just gave them away," she gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I just thought that person could use them better"

Upon realizing that her plan had failed, Mira sighed and pulled her sister close ruffling her short hair, "What am I going to do with you?"

"It's fine, I'm just happy that I could cheer them up," the younger girl stated looking up at her big sister.

"I know dear," Mira pulled away and gave her little sister a smile, "But next year you are going, okay?"

"Yes, yes," Lisanna giggled, giving a wave of dismissal as she went to help clean the dishes.

'She's such a good girl' Mira thought. Since childhood, her little sister had been kind and considerate, always offering a smile in the face of hardship. There didn't seem to be a malicious bone in her body. That's what made her all the more likable. It was almost funny that despite her being docile for the most part she had always had a way with Natsu. Until Lucy came along, Lisanna was the only one Natsu noticeably cared about. Whilst Lisanna had always been sweet Mira herself had been the definition of a rebellious teen that could only be matched by a few.

"Oh," Mira let out a sound of realization

"What's up?" Lisanna asked her big sister who just shook her head.

"I just remembered something," Mira dismissed, smiling to herself.

He didn't need an announcement, and he couldn't have snuck in if he tried. At least not when the Raijinshuu were waiting in anticipation for his return.

"Laxus!" the overjoyed cries pierced the air. Immediately three blurs zoomed through the hall to stop in front of a tall blond man, and after a moment to take in the sight, jump on their savior in excitement of his return. Evergreen hugged his torso, Freed nuzzled his arm, and Bickslow wrapped his arms around all three. The lighting dragon slayer stood awkwardly at the front of the guild and allowed his team their moment.

He gave Evergreen a short side hug as she still clung to him, and clapped a hand on Bickslow's shoulder in acknowledgment.

"We have been waiting in anticipation for you return!" the green haired mage cried out.

"Er, yeah. Good to see you," he responded, and uncertainly patted Freed's head. The said mage seemed to glow with happiness, a light pink dusting his cheeks, and hearts in his eyes watching Laxus walk away. The lighting dragon slayer quickened his pace in the hope of avoiding any annoyances as curious eyes turned on him. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Fortunately, the annoyance was soon dealt with.

No sooner had the battle cry "Laxus fight me!" been uttered when the pink haired dragon slayer was sent flying against the wall to land on top of a collection of barrels, knocked out cold. This was on reason why Laxus had never let go of his dislike for lingering on the first floor. He retreated up the wooden steps shooting a glance at the transformation mage with flowing white hair behind the counter who paid him no mind, until he had disappeared from sight.

To the far end of the floor next to Markorov's office was a room that was hardly ever used. Over the years Laxus had taken a liking to holing up there whenever he was at the guild. He took a seat on the somewhat dusty couch that stood against the wall and rested his feet on top of the small coffee table.

The fading sunlight peeked between the moth bitten curtains that shielded the only window marking spots of light on the wooden floor and worn out rug. He let himself relax, shutting his eyes for a moment and listening to the faint buzzing of conversation from below.

After a while, he was joined by another presence in the secluded room. As the door creaked open Mira's slim figure emerged, carrying a tray with a steak dinner and a bottle of beer.

"Hi, so how did the mission go?" she inquired, stopping when she saw his shoed feet on the table.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, just tedious," he informed, shifting his position so that his feet no longer dirtied the table. Giving a small nod Mira dusted off the table with a cloth, and set down the tray. Laxus tossed her some Jewels, which she caught midair, and immediately reached for the beer, popping open the cap with a flick of his fingers.

"So, I heard you were up to one of your little games again," he decided to make conversation which he didn't normally do.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mira asked innocently.

"You realize only I can tell them what they can or cannot do right?" he reminded her, though he knew she didn't care.

"Okay, then please tell Bickslow he can't go on any jobs except for the ones I've approved," she tilted her head and smiled.

"And if he needs the money?"

"I know for a fact he is not in desperate need of Jewels at the moment,"

"Seriously, woman," Laxus sighed.

"What?"

"I don't see why you have to meddle in the affairs of other's," Laxus scoffed.

"I like to see it as giving them a little push in the right direction," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Sure," he muttered, taking another swig and making the woman frown.

"Eat." She commanded him, removing the beer from his grip and pointing to the untouched food.

"Don't…" Laxus began, but Mira interrupted him.

"You've been away for two weeks and knowing you, I'm sure you haven't had a proper meal the whole time,"

"What are you, my mother?" he grumbled, but reached for the fork.

"I shouldn't have to be, given you're older than me," she retorted, landing a small blow on his ego.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Laxus was the only one in the guild who would ever tell Mira something like that, and not be the least bit afraid.

"Why not?" She pouted, for he was the only whose comments she might graciously dismiss. He didn't answer. He just took another swig of beer and gave her a look that told her exactly what his opinions were. She accepted it with silence as well, gathering the tray and headings towards the door.

"You should know how oblivious some people can be," the girl smiled from the doorframe, giving him a wave, and Laxus' scowl softened slightly as he watched her leave.


End file.
